No Such Thing As Happy Ever After
by rockrchik
Summary: COMPLETE!Koenma receives plans that hint at a legendary thief's return from a mysterious hiatus and sends the boys on an easy retrieval mission that turns out to be anything but simple. HieixOC.
1. Prologue: A Plan Set In Motion

Hey everyone, it's rockrchik, author of _Revealing Secrets_ and _The Music Box_. While I'm sure my followers would rather have me write and post the next chapter for my other multi-chapter story, I am momentarily stuck. Plus, this story is already completely written all the way through to the end so you don't have to worry about long waits in between updates. I know this is a pretty short chapter, but it's really just the prologue and it is meant as a hook. Please tell me what you guys think because if no one likes it then I'll take it off. Just tell me if it catches your interest please, okay? Thanks for your attention if you have read this far and enjoy the story, okay?

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Yuu Yuu Hakusho and any of its characters. Those belong specifically to their creator Yoshihiro Togashi. I do, however, own this plot and my OC, Kuraiko, so please refrain from plagiarizing.

* * *

**Prologue: A Plan Set In Motion**

There was just so much a person could take, and she had reached the end of her rope.

The stories could not be true. He would not forsake her like that, leave her one night and never come back; they both wore a scar to ensure that.

That was why she had to do it. She had to prove to everyone that they were wrong and that he was dead. Dead. How long had she tried to deny it? And now she was risking her life to prove it was true. She forced her tears back as she finalized her plan with watery, blurred vision. She would not allow herself to cry again.

All she had to do now was let the plans accidentally slip into the hands of one of Koenma's lackeys and let them do their job. She traced the scar on her left hand to work up the courage to follow through with her idea; because if she failed, she died.

-----------------------------------------------------Reikai-------------------------------------------------------

"Koenma-sir! Koenma-sir!" a blue ogre yelled as he ran into the prince's office waving a paper back and forth.

"What is it, ogre?" Koenma asked tiredly. He had not slept for two days and wanted to pass out from exhaustion.

"Koenma-sir! You must read this!" Jorge, the ogre, answered as he quickly shoved the paper into Koenma's face.

Koenma scanned the paper once and was about to set it to the side when something in his mind clicked. He brought the paper back up and read it thoroughly, his eyes widening in shock. He turned to a screen and, three seconds later, Botan's face appeared.

"Yes, Koenma-sir?" she asked once the connection was complete.

"Get Yusuke and the rest in my office, now!" Koenma ordered her, "This is of dire importance."

"Of course, Koenma-sir. I'll get right on it."

With that, the communication links were severed. Koenma reached into the bottom right drawer and pulled out a file.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

Since the prologue was so short I figured I might as well put up the first chapter today, too. I plan on putting chapter 2 up tomorrow if I get a chance to get on the computer. Same goes for this chapter as for the prologue and for any chapter to come: I will never force reviews (say I need so many reviews before I will update) but feedback on how I am doing would be nice, so I am asking you to review out of the kindness of your hearts (I'm guessing Hiei isn't reading this). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: A New Mission**

Koenma was so engrossed in his research when the four boys arrived that it took Yusuke screaming at the top of his lungs to bring the Reikai ruler's attention from the three manila folders on his desk to the four boys in front of him.

"Oh, good. You're here."

"Koenma, this better be good," Yusuke complained, "Keiko's gonna kill me for ditching her."

"This is very good," Koenma replied as a screen came down in front of the boys, "Pay attention closely, this is your next mission."

The lights dimmed and a fax appeared on the screen.

"This message came in moments ago. Apparently a famous thief has recently come out of hiding and we have managed to intercept some of the details on the job," Koenma informed the team.

"Who is it, Koenma-sir?" Kurama asked, always the one to get straight to the point.

"Ah, yes," Koenma replied. He pointed a laser pointer in a corner of the fax, "Do you see that small signature there?"

"I only see a dot," Kuwabara replied.

"The signature is almost microscopic," Koenma assured the boy.

"If we magnify it several times, however…" he trailed off as the screen zoomed in on the miniscule scribble.

"Kuraiko," Kurama exclaimed in surprise.

In a corner, Hiei's gaze snapped to the screen and then to Koenma.

"Exactly," Koenma affirmed.

"But why would Kuraiko come back after so long?" Kurama pondered aloud.

"We don't know, but this information is good. You will be capturing Kuraiko at his next target, Kichiniki Manor. You leave in half an hour," Koenma informed, "Until then, remain on the premises."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama looked into the dense branches of the tree he knew Hiei was in.

The hiyoukai was tense, it was clearly visible. What about this case could leave him so shaken?

Kurama watched the small fire demon clench his right hand tightly before releasing and staring at it in deep thought. The kitsune's eyebrows knitted in confusion. What was going on?

He turned around with an aggravated sigh and walked back to the castle to rejoin Yusuke and Kuwabara who were plastering Koenma with questions. The two humans could still be considered new to Reikai and Makai and most things were too old for them to know about. Kuraiko was one of them.

The famous Makai thief was a mystery. Nothing was known about him. Or her. It was rumored that this demon thief was a female, although most, including Kurama, doubted it. A woman could not possess the skill and power needed for some of Kuraiko's more infamous jobs; it just was not possible when most male demons would have been killed in lesser conditions.

Unless she was one of the ancient races. But that was highly unlikely. The Ancients had separated themselves from the rest of Makai a long time ago. They lived in the Northern Lands. Mukuro ruled the West; Raizen, the East; Yomi, the South (is that right?).

Kuraiko had been famous, even during the peak of Youko Kurama's career; before Kuronue had died. The two had been in constant competition for jobs until Youko had lost his partner. One failed job could shred a thief's career as Youko found out. He lost all but his most loyal clientele to the mysterious thief.

When he was old enough to protect himself in the Makai, Kurama had kept informed on the happenings in the Demon World underbelly, especially when he began searching for odd jobs to help take care of his ailing mother. It was how he and Hiei had met Goku and it was how he had learned of Kuraiko's unexplained disappearance.

No one knew or understood why the successful thief would leave at that time; at the time of his prime. He just told the last client to spread the world: "Kuraiko is no longer for hire." The Makai had been shocked; a legend had just hung up its cape. The idea was inconceivable, but it was the cold, hard truth.

A half an hour after Koenma dismissed them, two fired-up humans, a confused kitsune, and an extremely agitated hiyoukai congregated in Koenma's office.

"Bring Kuraiko back alive," Koenma gave his final orders, "Reikai court will find the proper punishment for this criminal's offenses."

As the four tantei walked through the portal to the Makai, a grin appeared on the young prince's face. Imagine the recognition his father would give him for capturing such a thorn in Reikai's side.


	3. Chapter 2: Rumors Hold Truths

Hey everyone! I figured since it is a holiday I'd be nice and update this story. No, I still haven't been able to work on Revealing Secrets (school is getting down to the wire with semester finals and all that coming up), and it will probably be a while before I can get another chapter up for it. But here is another chapter to hold your interest until I can work on it some more. Enjoy!

Please review!**  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 2: Rumors Hold Truths**

The trap was laid. She would be waiting for them, and thanks to her alarms, she would know when they arrived.

She smirked as the first alarm was unknowingly tripped.

It would not be long now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four tantei walked slowly down a dark corridor, keeping their senses out for any surprise attacks. Ever since Kuwabara had voiced the presence of an ominous and strong youki emanating through the place, they had become very careful, doing their best to avoid any traps.

Kurama glanced to his side, "Hiei, is anything wrong?"

"I'm fine, kitsune. Pay attention to the more important matters such as where you are going," Hiei replied.

Kurama looked forward in just enough time to avoid tripping over a mislaid stone. Unfortunately, Kuwabara, who was arguing with Yusuke, did not receive the same warning and fell over the stone face first.

Hiei and Kurama continued to walk.

"They know nothing about stealth," Hiei sneered as the two humans continued their argument.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She looked around the room nervously and grabbed a couple valuable items.

"These will keep me going for a week or two," she said to herself as she shoved them into a bag.

She was rambling, not just her words, but her actions.

It was too late to back out now; they could surely sense her youki. But did she want to follow through anymore? Did she want to know the truth?

She stiffened as her final alarm was tripped.

Questions would do her no good now; she was in it for the long haul.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama was worried. Hiei's agitation had only progressed as they grew closer to the source of the stifling youki. That was why he sent Hiei around the castle to patrol. He was glad he did it, too; he did not miss the look of relief that flashed through his friend's eyes.

A door was open midway down the hall.

"It's in their, Urameshi," Kuwabara shivered, "And it's scary."

Yusuke just smirked and took off down the hall. When he reached the door he turned toward it and into his infamous pose, powering up a bit of his spirit gun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're under arrest, Kuraiko," the cocky voice traveled through the room.

A cloaked figure turned around to face the owner of the voice as Kurama and Kuwabara ran up behind him. Yusuke, the spirit detective. Yes, the thief knew who he was. What demon did not? He won the Dark Tournament. He defeated Ototo Toguro at one hundred percent. He was Koenma's lapdog.

"I don't have time for this," the criminal growled as he picked up his bag, "I came here for one reason."

"Yeah, for us to catch you!" Kuwabara said in a moment of stupidity.

He dropped to the ground unconscious and sweating.

"What did you do to him?!" Yusuke shouted in worry.

"I drained his Life Force, his ki," the thief said as a ball of familiar orange light appeared in his hand.

"Give it back!" he screamed, "Rei g-!"

"Yusuke, don't!" Kurama cried, breaking the emotional human's concentration

"He stole his ki, Kurama! That monster killed him!" he shouted. Why should he not get revenge?

"He's not dead yet and I didn't steal his ki," the cloaked figure replied as if the insinuation of such appalled him. "He is still very much attached to his ki, I merely transported it from his body to mine," he explained, "Of course, by doing this he will fall into a coma and eventually his organs will cease to function and he will die, but I have never killed a single person. My victims, if you wish to call them that, die of natural causes."

Yusuke stared in horror at the thief. Kuraiko showed absolutely no remorse for all his victims' suffering.

Kurama's voice wavered at first but strengthened as his resolve did, "For that to be possible…you would have to be-"

"An Ancient?" the thief finished for him.

Kurama nodded.

"Looks like someone did his homework," the hooded figure teased. "Congratulations. You are two of the three people, besides me, that know my secret," the demon said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kuraiko removed her hooded cape and the black fabric around her mouth and nose that had been muffling her voice.

"You're a girl!" Yusuke shouted in shock.

"Well aren't you Mr. Obvious?" she asked with a flash of annoyance in her violet eyes. Her long, sage colored hair fell in a thick braid to her waistline.

Suddenly colors – bright, glowing, swirling colors- surrounded her in a torrential rush, creating a cyclone that reached form floor to ceiling.

"We are here to fight, aren't we?" she asked haughtily.

Yusuke and Kurama nodded once, solemnity apparent in their eyes.

How many people had she drained?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei took a deep breath. He was outside the manor; at the very tallest point of it to be exact, balancing precipitously on an ornamental piece of the roof.

He was glad Kurama sent him to scout for others, but he knew there would not be any. Kuraiko preferred to work alone, even when he had known her.

He traced the scar on his right hand and checked the surrounding area again. He knew he would have to go back. No one else knew her fighting style, what she was capable of. He knew.

He sighed as he tore off his bandana, searching for his team, and found them quite easily. They were fighting already and already the baka was unconscious. Hiei smirked when he realized what had happened. She should keep his ki. The baka was somehow less stupid and slightly tolerable when he was unconscious. Probably because he was not babbling on about stupid, superficial ningen things, or himself, or Yukina.

Hiei growled. Oh how he wanted to maim him for even considering her. He was not good enough for her; in Hiei's mind no one would ever be, but especially so for the human.

He replaced his bandana and flitted inside, a sense of foreboding flooding his being and ending in a dull throb along the scar across his right palm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rose Whiplash!" Kurama yelled.

The green, thorny vine was blocked by glowing orange and Kuwabara cried out as a deep wound appeared on his forearm.

"What did you do?!" Yusuke yelled, his anger bordering on incontrollable.

A mock shocked expression appeared on the dangerous beauty's face.

"I did nothing. Why do you blame me for your teammate's mistake?" she questioned before turning to Kurama and saying in an almost motherly scolding tone, "You should know better than to attack a person's ki. The damage transfers to them."

Yusuke's rage finally boiled over.

"Rei gun!

And, before Kurama could stop him, he shattered a shield of purple.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Yusuke," Kuraiko said in the same tone she had just used with Kurama, "Have you learned nothing from your friend?"

Yusuke gave her a blank look.

"Of course, you ningens always were slow. Let me explain this for you. I can place a shield using the ki that I have drained from any person," she began, "Now tell me, Yusuke, what was that attack supposed to do?"

Yusuke remained silent, lost in confusion.

"You wanted to kill me, right?" she asked, an odd, playful glint in her eyes.

Yusuke nodded.

"That shield belonged to a six year old girl. An untrained, six-year old, human girl who thought demons existed only in stories and nightmares. If that was supposed to kill me, Yusuke, then what do you think it did to her?"

She smiled a sadistic smile as realization spread panic across the young man's features. Kurama watched in disgust.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei listened to her as she scolded the tantei. Something about her had changed. She seemed more savage and she also had more control over her power. She had drained many since he last saw her. He listened as she began again to speak.

"Face it, Yusuke, you can't defeat me. For every attack you throw at me, I have my pick of shields. I can do as I did with your last attack and purposely pick a weaker person's ki. Imagine how many you would kill. For someone who is supposed to protect ningens, you wouldn't be doing a very good job of it. And to think, I haven't even shown you all the ki at my command," she taunted.

"Then why don't you?" Hiei questioned as he stepped out of the shadows of the hallway and into the sparsely lit room.

Kuraiko whipped around. No! Her eyes widened in surprise. He was alive. The stories were true.

"Well?" Hiei snapped, "If you're so powerful, prove it."

She stared at him for a couple seconds longer before snapping back to reality with a feral growl.

"As you wish."

The ki around her condensed into thin, opaque strips and more colors joined what had already been quite a kaleidoscopic view. The three conscious boys watched in wonder as the cyclone of ki spun faster and faster and its diameter grew larger and larger.

They could no longer see her. She had cocooned herself within her power, now an opaque swirling mass of neon colors.

Yusuke panicked and ran at it.

He was thrown back as soon as he touched the swirling mass and he cried out in pain as his back was thrown against the wall.

"She might escape!" he shouted as he ran back towards her seemingly impenetrable shield. Kurama held him back.

Hiei smirked as the scar on his right hand tingled.

So she wanted to talk to him.


	4. Chapter 3: To Catch A Thief

**Chapter 3: To Catch a Thief**

Hiei began to walk through the whipping whirlwinds toward the swirling cyclone of colors.

"Hiei, what are you doing?! Yusuke couldn't get through it; what makes you think you can?" Kurama pleaded as he held the still struggling Yusuke back with the help of his rose whip.

Hiei did not reply.

As he drew closer to the titanic twister, the winds picked up velocity and he had to hunch over and bring his hands to cover his face to gain anymore ground.

That was when Kurama and Yusuke saw it.

His right first, something white was glowing on his palm.

Yusuke stopped struggling and Kurama's whip fell slack. What was Hiei doing?

When the kajihenge reached the monstrosity Kuraiko had erected, he opened his right fist to reveal a line down his palm that was glowing a bright white.

He held it up to the cyclone of multi-colored ki.

The winds grew erratic in that area and whipped his clothes and hair in every direction, but he slowly began to disappear through the barrier.

Something in Kurama's mind registered as he watched Hiei completely disappear and his brows creased as he considered the implications of his new discovery.

It could be possible, the timing was right and what he had just seen was not an everyday occurrence. But what Kurama wondered most was what it meant for Hiei, and everyone's opinions of the hiyoukai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment Hiei stepped completely through the wall of ki and into the eye, Kuraiko attacked him, shoving him into the now impenetrable wall of the cyclone.

He grunted as he landed hard in a crouch.

"Good to see you too, Minami," he says as he stands up, brushing the dirt off his cloak.

"Bastard!" the violet-eyed beauty snarled, "I have every right to kill you!"

"Really?" Hiei replied icily, "Explain that to me if you will."

"Gladly," she steamed.

"You promised you'd be back, Hiei," her voice grew soft before hardening once again, "You swore on your life you'd be back! You broke that promise, so you have no right to be breathing right now!"

"I was caught, Minami-"

"Don't call me that you kisama!"

"I was caught. I couldn't return," he answered.

"You could have contacted me."

"They kept me warded."

"Even after you joined this despicable team?"

Hiei remained silent.

Kuraiko's harsh features softened into something akin to sadness.

"I figured as much," she said in a faraway voice, "You forgot me."

Hiei's eyes widened.

He was about to reply when Yusuke running tackled her.

He blinked once, twice, and finally realized that, at some point in time, she had lost her concentration and reabsorbed all the ki.

He saw Yusuke struggling to put rei cuffs on her, but when he finally succeeded and got off her, she smirked. The cuffs began to glow light blue as they drained her of her ki, but unlike usual they glow became brighter and brighter until they broke off.

She had overloaded them no sweat.

"Sorry boys, but I'm not going anywhere with you," she sneered as she walked toward the open doorway.

"You won't go anywhere with any of us?" Kurama asked.

Hiei and Kuraiko immediately became suspicious.

"Not even with your mate?"

Kuraiko growled menacingly.

"Whoa, Kurama, you dog!" Yusuke called out as the word 'mate' registers in his mind.

"Not me, Yusuke," Kurama replied as the female thief made a disgusted face.

"Then who?" Yusuke pondered, "There's only me, Kuwabara, and…Hiei!" His eyes bugged out as he realized Kurama's insinuation.

"What's got the ningen so scared?" Kuraiko questioned. These boys were funny to watch; humans sure were stupid.

"I do believe he's trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Hiei has a mate. He's confused, not scared," Kurama corrected her.

Drool began to fall from the boy in question's mouth.

"Don't try too hard, detective," Hiei growled before turning to Kuraiko and drawing his katana.

She had almost made it to the door when the three conscious boys realized that she was escaping.

"Kuso!" she cursed when Hiei appeared in front of her, weapon at the ready.

She barely dodged his first attack.

Yusuke began to power up his spirit gun, but Kurama again held the teen back.

"Yusuke, I believe we should let Hiei take care of this," Kurama stated.

"Why?"

"Because," Kurama answered, "You wouldn't want anyone to interrupt you and Keiko in your love spats."

"Keiko and I aren't-Holy shit! They're trying to kill each other!" Yusuke cried as Hiei's katana barely missed Kuraiko's neck.

"Kurama, that's no love spat!"

The two opponents separated. Both trying to catch their breath. Both covered in cuts.

"What's she using as her weapon?" Yusuke asked confused.

"Shuriken," Kurama replies, "There's one lodged in the wall over there."

"Kami-sama! That went an inch into solid rock!" the tantei exclaimed.

"It's time to end this," Kuraiko said menacingly.

Hiei smirked.

"I'd like to see you try," came his cocky reply, "You aren't the only one who has grown stronger."

The two spectators watched as a glaring match ensued. Hiei's jagan glowed. Sweat appeared on both their brows and their breathing became labored. The air crackled with energy.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke cried in frustration and confusion.

"It has turned into a mental battle, I believe," Kurama replied musingly, "But with Kuraiko being an Ancient, I cannot be sure."

Hiei and Kuraiko were tired.

The fight would not last much longer. The victor would be whoever had the more endurance, but right now both seemed about ready to drop.

Kuraiko suddenly fell to the ground, gasping for air, her nails digging angrily into the stone floor, her head lowered in defeat, her face contorted with rage.

How dare he embarrass her; defeat her at her own game!

Something cold and sharp was placed on her neck. His katana.

She dropped completely to the floor, exhausted, beaten.

"I will always win," Hiei said strongly as if he were reminding her, his katana still pointed at her. Yusuke came up and put a pair of rei cuffs on her wrists at Hiei's command.

"She has exhausted her resources and cannot override them now," the small hiyoukai informed.

"The portal is outside the grounds," Kurama supplied as he shut the round, pink compact Yusuke had handed him. Yusuke walked over to Kuwabara's unconscious body and picked up his feet to drag the poor boy to the portal.

Hiei kicked Kuraiko's limp form, "Up, onna!"

She remained still.

"I said get up!" He kicked her again – harder this time.

She still did not move.

"Just pick her up, Hiei!" Yusuke suggested from the doorway, "She sure ain't getting up."

Hiei growled once before tossing the girl over his shoulder. She had yet to so much as twitch a muscle.

With one last adjustment Hiei walked out the door and joined his teammates at the end of the hall.


	5. Chapter 4: A Kitsune's Curiosity

Sorry I didn't get it up yesterday, but fanfiction wouldn't let me. Anyway, here's chapter 4 and now I'm going to go pass out...ten page essays for English Lit. are no fun...my brain feels like it is going to explode (I hope it will, at most, implode because that's less messy lol). Anyway, enjoy! And don't forget to be really nice and review, okay? Okay!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Kitsune's Curiosity**

They made it to the portal without incident and passed through into Koenma's office. Hiei walked up to the Reikai ruler's desk and dropped Kuraiko's still motionless body on top of the scattered files and papers that littered his desk. Her eyelids fluttered.

Besides her breathing and heartbeat Hiei had felt through his shirt while carrying her, that was the only sign of life she had given since she had collapsed back at Kichiniki Manor.

Koenma raised an eyebrow at the limp girl's form, "And this would be?"

"Kuraiko," Hiei answered shortly then walked over to lean against the wall.

"So the rumors were true," he says in wonder.

"What rumors?" Yusuke asks, "You better not have sent us out to get her knowing how dangerous she was, binky breath!"

"Before Kuraiko retired, there had been rumors that she was female, but there was never enough proof. The only possibility would be if she was an Ancient and Ancients had isolated themselves from the rest of Makai long ago." Koenma looked at her as he mused, "I wonder what made her leave."

Kurama had been fidgeting for a while and now took the opportunity to speak. "Koenma-sir. There was something I thought you should know," he began.

The Reikai prince turned his attention to the kitsune who gazed at Hiei out of the corner of his eye. The small kajihenge glowered murderously at the redhead and Kurama shivered.

Maybe he should not tell Koenma.

"What is it, Kurama?" Koenma asked agitatedly. Did the boy expect him to guess?

"Ah, yes, well, it's just that," he began and gulped. It was hard to think on his feet when a violent demon was most likely planning dozens of ways which he could slowly and painfully kill whoever revealed his secret.

"Yes?" Koenma said, fishing whatever Kurama had to say out of him.

"Uh…Kuwabara!" he cried suddenly.

"What about Kuwabara?" Koenma asked exasperatedly.

"He was drained of his ki, but when Kuraiko collapsed, he did not wake up," Kurama supplied, "My knowledge is useless here; I have never come in contact with an Ancient of any or their victims."

"I'm afraid I am just as clueless. The Ancients are out of our control. Let him rest in the hospital room for the time being. I will try to contact the Ancients meanwhile," Koenma replied tiredly.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Yusuke asked, nodding his head toward the still motionless woman sprawled across Koenma's desk.

"She will be taken to Reikai prison to await her trial and sentencing," the pint-sized prince replied, "I've already summoned two guards to come collect her."

"So, we're done? We can go?" Yusuke asked hopefully.

"You are not free to go until Kuraiko is out of my sight and I receive word that she is safely locked away in the high security area of the prison. I will, however, excuse you to take Kuwabara to the hospital wing. Return immediately after signing him in."

Yusuke nodded his head vigorously, a huge grin on his face and picked Kuwabara's feet up once again.

Kurama flinched as he watched the Spirit Detective drag his friend out of the room on his face, the door accidentally slamming shut on Kuwabara's head.

"I trust the two of you to remain here for the guards," Koenma told the two demons let in the room, "I myself must go to my father, King Enma, and report this pest's capture."

Hiei growled.

"Oh, don't worry Hiei. It won't be long until they arrive and after that you may leave. It's not like Yusuke's coming back," Koenma stated, thinking Hiei's growl was caused by impatience to leave the Reikai. Kurama smiled wryly; he knew better.

Koenma smiled widely as he left his room.

His father would indeed be pleased.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei and Kurama waited in silence for the guards from the prison to arrive and take Kuraiko into custody.

Kurama was thinking over what he knew, what he wanted to know. He wanted to ask Hiei about this, his curiosity taking over, but the kajihenge was glaring murderously at the floor, his hands jammed into his cloak.

Jorge came in then, announcing the arrival of the two prison guards and Kurama signed off on the necessary papers.

The guards, two large ogres, one purple and one green, grabbed Kuraiko by her arms, one on each side of her, and lifted her off the desk. Her body fell roughly limp and Kurama wondered if her shoulder joints had slipped out of their sockets. The guards gave their prisoner a glance, sneering at her for being difficult and roughly dragged her out of the room.

When they had left, Kurama turned to Hiei.

"I commend your control, Hiei," he said, "I know that you have been angered by her treatment."

Kurama truly was glad that Hiei had not attacked the two guards; he had sensed his youki rise as the room began to heat up a bit and had heard his barely audible growls of protest to her treatment. It must have taken a lot of will power to hold himself back.

"Feh," Hiei waved Kurama's statement off, "She got caught. It's her problem. It's not like I care."

Hiei headed for the door. He had to get away from the kitsune's silent questions and work off his anger. Training would suit his purpose just fine. He would find himself a secluded glade in his park to practice his sword technique.

But luck was not on his side.

Kurama followed his short friend back to the Ningenkai, prepared to wait all day for the answers to his questions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei collapsed into a sitting position on the ground, sweating and panting, his chest bare upon having removed his shirt some time ago during his workout.

He was very aggravated. For one reason, Kurama had yet to leave him, and, for another reason, his training had yet to move his mind from the now imprisoned Kuraiko.

He stared blankly at the pond that took up most of the clearing he had found and huffed in defeat.

"We met a long time ago. Before I had my jagan implanted," he began. "We teamed up on a couple jobs, found we worked well together, and became partners. We mated later on to strengthen our partnership. That's all there is to it."

Kurama doubted that Hiei was telling him the whole story, but he left it at that for the time being.

At least some of his questions had been answered.


	6. Chapter 5: A Jolt of Reality

Yay! Another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review, please! Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Jolt of Reality**

The next morning, at precisely 8:30, Kurama signed in on the Reikai prison guest sheet. He would press Kuraiko for the answers Hiei had not given him yesterday.

"She ain't made a noise or moved since she got here," an overly-corpulent red ogre in a khaki guard uniform informed him, "We had to check that she was alive when she came in."

"I will at least try," Kurama replied, "She is our case after all." The guard was now leading him down a series of hallways.

"I still can't believe that one of the best thieves that ever existed is a woman," the ogre told Kurama in bewilderment. The ex-thief only smirked.

"Not many of us ever thought it possible."

"Well, here ya go young man," the guard told him as he stopped in front of a solid steel door in the high security section and unlocked it, "Good luck."

Kurama nodded and stepped inside the dank, dimly lit cell.

The door slammed shut behind him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was a ragged shadow sprawled out on the small metal bench that served as a bed. Kurama could barely make out a softly glowing chain attached to the end of her with the tangled hair; she must have a collar on.

He walked toward her, careful of any motions she might make, but there were none.

Tiring of barely seeing the fuzzy outlines of shadows, Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair, and, with a little prodding, it grew into a plant that let out a soft, even glow, able to illuminate the miniscule space the cell offered.

He balked at what he saw: bruises, cuts, blood – both dry and fresh – and mud. Her hair had fallen out of its neat braid and now laid a horrid mess of knots and tangles that took on a gray-brown color from the mud and dirty water it lay in.

"What? Too much for even the great Youko Kurama?" a high, bitter voice asked sharply.

Porcelain skin and violet eyes appeared as a fragile hand weakly brushed her hair out of her face, showing a split lip and one black eye that had swollen shut, not to mention the very dark bruise on her right cheekbone and gash on her forehead.

Kurama was even more disgusted with her treatment. She might have been his rival in his past life, but even the worst of enemies watched out for one another from the authority in the thieving world.

"I have some plants that can help…" he began while reaching into his hair.

"No!" she firmly commanded, "Don't come near me."

"I only want to-"

"What? Help?" she interrupted, her dull, seemingly lifeless, violet eyes momentarily took on a spark as she glared at him, "I think you have helped enough."

"Fine, will you answer some of my questions then?" Kurama changed the subject.

"Depends on the question, but go ahead, I won't stop you from asking."

She fingered the chain that connected her collar to the wall and smirked, "Then again, it's not like I can stop you anyway."

"My first question is, of course, what happened to you," Kurama asked. He had been angered at her injuries and wondered why she had been beaten. Neither he nor Hiei had suffered like this.

"I did not respond to them," she said mockingly, "They had to make sure I was still alive."

"So they beat you?" Kurama replied unbelievingly.

"What else would they do? Check my pulse?" Her voice was bitter, but pain laced through her sarcastic tone as she tried to push herself into a sitting position.

"You drained our teammate of his ki, but even after relinquishing your control over it, he has yet to wake up," Kurama said, "Why?"

"His body has reabsorbed the ki," the battered woman answered, "He will wake up as soon as all his organs recognize it, so, by tomorrow, at the latest, he should be awake."

"Good," Kurama replied softly, "Good. If I may ask about you now; what is your name?"

Kuraiko was silent for a moment, avoiding eye contact while considering whether to answer the question or not.

"Ask the kisama I stupidly bound myself to any questions about me or my past," she finally replied.

"I'd rather hear it from you," the kitsune prodded.

"I am done answering questions for today," Kuraiko replied icily, "You may leave." She carefully began to search for a comfortable position.

Kurama sighed in defeat and began to head toward the cell door.

"What are you doing here, kitsune?" a dark voice asked from the doorway.

Light streamed through the room from the well-lit hallway and Kurama was glad Kuraiko fell in the door's shadow.

"I asked her about Kuwabara," Kurama replied carefully, "She refuses to answer any of my other questions."

Hiei walked in and looked at the wall Kuraiko was leaning against.

He blanched.

"So you tried to beat it out of her?" Hiei asked angrily.

Kurama then remembered how well Hiei could see in the dark.

"She was like this when I came in. From what she has told me, the guards beat her when she failed to respond to their orders," Kurama answered, doing his best to remain calm when Hiei was this angry.

"What do you care?"

"Hn?" Hiei responded. Kuraiko's question had caught him off guard.

"What do you care?" she asked again, slowly articulating each syllable as if she was speaking to a mentally handicapped person, "Really, Hiei; have you been around ningens so long that you are now as stupid as they are?"

Hiei frowned, but ignored both question and statement.

"The guards did this to you?"

The woman nodded in affirmation.

"They shall pay," he swore.

"Stop pretending, Hiei," Kuraiko said tiredly, "I know I mean nothing to you. Our vow means nothing to you." She gripped the collar as well as she could in her left hand and smiled softly as she looked at him.

"No one else will ever have to know of your mistake."

She dug for her power, which triggered the collar's defense mechanism, forcing large amounts of electricity through her body.

She did not scream once, only gripped tighter, holding on until all her strength was spent. Smoke rose from her left hand and neck. The acrid smell of burnt skin and hair tingled both Hiei's and Kurama's noses.

She lifted her hand, palm up, to show them. Her mark was no longer visible under the melted and mutilated skin.

"It seems that I truly can't answer anymore questions today," she said weakly with a soft laugh.

Kurama turned to where Hiei had last been only to see the small hiyoukai walking back into the hallway.

"I just heard from Master Control," the red ogre said with a sleazy grin, "Did she like that little jolt of reality?"

Kurama sickened.

"Hn. Do you like yours?" Hiei asked hotly. His katana was out of its sheath and blood dripped off the blade.

"Wha-?" the ogre began, but he never finished. His body slowly split in half, diagonally from his left hip to his right shoulder, and the two pieces plopped to the ground.

"You disgust me," Hiei finished calmly.


	7. Chapter 6: Sexfiend

I had to throw in a bit of comedic relief, so here's chapter six! Review, please!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sex-fiend**

Kuraiko's predictions were correct; Kuwabara awoke from his coma that night and Yusuke was so happy to see his friend safe, he hit him. Hard. In the face.

"You idiot!" he yelled, "You just had to talk out and have her almost kill you, didn't you?!" Kuwabara just smiled dumbly.

"Good to know ya care, Urameshi."

Yusuke turned to Hiei then, with an evil smirk. He had suddenly remembered something.

"Oi, Kuwabara!" he called out, "Get this! Hiei loves-"

"I love nothing," Hiei interrupted, "Although I thoroughly enjoy harming idiots like you and Kuwabaka over there."

"Oh, yeah?" Yusuke braved, "Then why did you mate Kuraiko?" Hiei flinched and his right hand convulsed, gripping the hilt of his katana with enough force to turn his knuckles white.

"Yusuke, you misunderstood," Kurama began, "Youkai mate for either of two reasons: alliance formation or family. These two reasons for mating leave marks in different areas. You are only familiar with 'family' mating, which ends in a mark on the left side of the neck on the juncture between the neck and shoulder at the clavicle. Hiei's mark is on his right palm which proves that his and Kuraiko's mating was for strictly professional reasons. In following through with the ceremony, the two became emotionally intertwined, yes, but it is not a major part of the tradition. They instead become like…what is something you can understand?"

Kurama paused as he thought up an explanation that would best fit his explanation.

"Ah!" he cried when he found it, "They are like blood brothers, responsible for each others lives, except certain _privileges_ are often entailed."

"Umm, sure Kurama," Yusuke said with a squinted face and his tongue sticking out.

Kuwabara had a blank look in his eyes. He had tuned out of the conversation early into Kurama's explanation.

"Do you need me to explain it again?" Kurama asked. He did not want either of the two boys to harm themselves.

"No, no. I get it," Yusuke said with a large smile and a snicker, "Hiei wanted a partner in his job and his bed."

"Eww," Kuwabara said, "Shorty with anyone is just yucky."

Hiei stood in the same spot, clenching and unclenching his grasp on the hilt of his sheathed katana.

These two humans were really starting to annoy him.

"Hiei's a sex-fiend! Hiei's a sex-fiend!" Yusuke began to chant. Kuwabara was cracking up at Hiei as he began to shake in anger.

Kurama bit his thumb to hold in his laughter. He might feel bad for the teasing his friend now faced, but that didn't mean that he could not find any entertainment in his discomfiture.

"Hiei's a sex-fiend! Hiei's a sex-fiend!" Yusuke's taunting continued as he hopped from one leg to another, glee apparent at his newfound information. His view of the fire demon had changed forever.

"Hiei's a-"

"Enough!"

Hiei stood in front of Yusuke, eyes glowing with rage, katana dangerously close to the teen's jugular.

The chanting immediately stopped and Yusuke gulped. He had never experienced Hiei's wrath at this level before.

"Hehe. So, Hiei…hehe."

Yusuke was nervous, Kurama could tell. But then again, who wouldn't be? Hiei looked absolutely murderous.

"Come on, Hiei, put the blade away," pleaded Kurama, "He didn't mean slander. You know Yusuke well enough to know he can't think things through. Right, Yusuke?" The raven-haired teen nodded his head vigorously, willing to agree to anything if it meant keeping his head.

"Hn," Hiei grunted as he slowly pulled his katana away from Yusuke, "Don't do it again." Then he disappeared.

Yusuke breathed a deep sigh of relief, grasping at his neck to assure himself that he was still in one piece.

"Haha! And you thought I was stupid around the chick!" Kuwabara laughed, "You came closer to dying than I did." Yusuke hit Kuwabara on the head, rendering him unconscious.

"Just shut-up."


	8. Chapter 7: Medical Mysteries

Hey everyone, guess what! Yep, it's the next chapter (just for you Rose of Death)! And don't forget to review, please!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Medical Mysteries**

Three weeks had passed and the four boys had yet to hear of Kuraiko's fate.

"My father figures her trial can wait. According to what he has told me, he doesn't consider her a threat now that she's in custody under the strongest of surveillance," Koenma had told them, "It could be weeks until he gets to her sentencing."

Kurama was glad when he first heard the news: it would give him a chance to question her again. His plan was shot, however, when her visitation rights were absconded.

Despite being unable to completely close the case, Team Urameshi continued with their routine, living their normal human lives in some cases and keeping hidden in others.

They trained every once in a while, when Kurama could get away from schoolwork and caring for his mother. Kuwabara rarely got away from his studies, Shizuru made sure of that, but when his sister was out he was able to slip off to train with a lot of help from Botan and much more prodding from Yusuke.

Today was one of the few days all four boys were together for training and Yusuke was pumped. Being the one to push so hard for this meeting, the raven-haired reikai tantei walked onto the field, awaiting his first opponent.

Kuwabara immediately jumped at the chance to fight his rival, the number one punk at Saryashiki Jr. High, much to Yusuke's dismay, and took the field while summoning his reiken.

The four boys trained for an hour, facing one another and fighting their hardest as they used the time to warm up and get back in the groove of battling. At the hour mark they took a short break to sit down, find their second wind and rehydrate.

Kurama looked around at the group. Kuwabara was laying spread eagle on the ground, doing his best to catch his breath. Yusuke was sitting on the ground, grinning and giggling, already ready for the next round. Kurama looked out to the field, expecting Hiei to still be out there, sword out, still training, but the field was empty.

Kurama's brow creased as he searched the tree line; Hiei was nowhere to be found.

"Kurama, what's up?" Yusuke asked. He had seen his friend's focused and concerned look as he scanned the field for something.

What that something was, Yusuke had no clue.

"Hiei's missing," Kurama replied, "I think we should go look for him."

"Why? It's not like he's up to something or can't take care of himself out there or anything," Yusuke replied. He really did not want to spend his training time looking for an anti-social fire demon that wouldn't be found if he did not want to be.

"It's just that something has seemed off with him these past few days and when I first saw him today he didn't look too good," Kurama argued, "I had wanted to keep an eye on him."

"Oh, please, Kurama, something's always off with Hiei and, compared to me, of course he'd look bad," Kuwabara replied energetically.

"I won't even dignify that with a response," Kurama murmured as Kuwabara began to strike poses.

Yusuke and Kurama sweat-dropped.

"Look," Kurama said, "Whether you come or not I'm going to look for Hiei." He held a determined look and Yusuke finally gave in.

"Alright, alright Kurama," he surrendered, "You win. But if we can't find him in an hour, we'll come back for more training, alright?"

Kurama agreed to the proposition and both Yusuke and Kurama walked into the woods, leaving Kuwabara behind just in case Hiei returned before them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It'll go quicker if we split up," Yusuke suggested, "So how about I go this way and you go that way?"

"That's not too good of an idea Yusuke," Kurama advised, "If one of us finds Hiei or runs into trouble, how will we contact the other?" Yusuke huffed in disagreement but did not argue Kurama's logic.

"How about we send up an attack?" Yusuke suggested fifteen minutes later.

"Hm?"

"We can split up and, if we find him, we'll send up an attack as a signal to the other," he continued, "I can send up one of my spirit guns and you could…I don't know, do something freaky with the plants or something."

"I do have a seed that can be used as a flare…" Kurama began.

"Alright, Yusuke, I'll go this way, you go that way. If we find him, we'll send up one flare to meet back up at the clearing and two for help. We'll meet at the training field in about forty minutes no matter what."

"Gotcha," Yusuke replied and wondered off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here little fire demon, fire demon, fire demon. Come here boy," Yusuke muttered as he began his final sweep of his half of the forest. He had been searching for a half-hour and neither he nor Kurama had found even a sign of the elusive kajihenge.

He looked carefully into each tree, searching every branch thoroughly, but as time began to wind down he still could not find Hiei.

He was about to turn back and begin walking back to the training field when he heard a rustle in a tree off to his right. He walked up to the tree, which he had to have checked at least twice before and began to carefully search each minute section of it. A breeze blew by at that moment and a part of the tree didn't move the same as the rest. Yusuke squinted his eyes, trying his best to see into the thick shadows of the overgrown foliage.

"Come on, Hiei, I know you're up there," he said as he spotted a dark lump sitting on a branch, "Kurama's been looking for you and I got dragged into it, so I'm not going back without you."

The lump remained immobile.

"Fine then," he muttered under his breath, "Make me come get you."

He looked at his finger and then at the smooth trunk of the tree and then back at his finger.

"Maybe this'll bring you down," he finally decided.

He created a bullet, much smaller than usual; just enough to annoy Hiei and get him to come down. Yusuke aimed right at the man in the tree, expecting him to dodge it and, if not come down, then at least run off.

It hit though, and Hiei came tumbling out of the tree, landing on his side with a hard thump.

Yusuke was shocked. And scared.

Hiei was not moving.

"Oh, shit," he cursed before running up to him and rolling him onto his back.

Hiei's skin had begun to take on an unhealthy pallor and he looked unnaturally weak, as if his muscles had begun to atrophy.

"Oh, shit."

Yusuke quickly put Hiei on his back and took off running, shooting his flare while sprinting through a small clearing. Hopefully Kurama would run quickly.

Yusuke reached the field in record time, startling a snoring Kuwabara. Kurama jumped out of the bramble soon after.

"What happened to him?" Kurama asked in alarm upon seeing Yusuke carrying Hiei.

"I don't know, but he isn't waking up," the raven-haired teen answered, "We should get him to the infirmary." Kurama agreed and Yusuke quickly contacted Koenma. The two ran through the portal the moment it was opened and Kuwabara barely made it through before it closed.

Kurama stood over Hiei, doing his best to diagnose the problem while they waited for a doctor, but Hiei had no wounds or any sign of illness.

Kurama sighed.

"I just don't know what it can be. He shows no signs of being in a fight or of any ailment whatsoever," Kurama informed, "If he wasn't unconscious and he didn't look like this, I would swear he was perfectly healthy."

Yusuke sighed as Kuwabara stared at Hiei's unconscious, unhealthy form on the bed.

"But people don't just drop for no reason," Kuwabara argued.

"I know," Kurama replied, "But I just can't figure it out."

The kitsune took a step back from Hiei to look at him from a distance. He then noticed his right fist was clenched, so he went to release it.

After several tries, Kurama finally managed to open Hiei's first. He flinched when he saw the palm. It was bloody and inflamed.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked when he saw Kurama flinch.

"I think I found what's wrong with him," Kurama answered.

Yusuke looked over to Hiei's palm and flinched as well.

"Now that's just nasty."

"Hand me some cotton balls and antiseptic," Kurama ordered.

Yusuke easily found the cotton balls in their jar on the counter, but he had to dig through a couple cupboards to find any antiseptic.

"Heads up," he warned as he tossed the tube over his head.

Kurama caught it, not once looking up from Hiei's wound.

Kurama himself had grabbed the peroxide and bandages from the glass cupboard next to him.

Tremors ran up and down Hiei's arm as Kurama began to wash the blood away with cotton balls dipped in peroxide.

"Good," Kurama replied when Yusuke pointed them out, "It means there's no nerve damage."

Koenma came in then.

"What's the prognosis?" he asked seriously.

Kurama shook his head, "I really cannot say. I have no idea what could have caused his health to deteriorate so quickly. There aren't any poisons in his system from what I can tell and he does not seem to be fighting off any disease."

He tossed a bloody cotton ball onto a pile of other discarded ones and picked up the antiseptic.

"Once his hand stops bleeding and begins to heal, I'll look at it, but while cleaning his wounds I reopened them," Kurama said as he wrapped some gauze around Hiei's hand, "The physicians will most likely find whatever it is that is afflicting Hiei, though. They have the proper training, experience, and technology. I probably just overlooked something."

He placed Hiei's tightly bandaged hand back on the cot as a doctor finally walked over to them.

The physicians ran tests for a couple hours, but they could not figure out what was wrong with Hiei, only managing to rule out every virus, bacteria, fungus, protozoa, and poison that could create these symptoms; they did not even know if it was contagious or not.

They finally had to check up on other patients, giving the rest of the team time to check in on him.

"Any ideas yet, Kurama?"

The kitsune shook his head.

"No, but whatever it is, it isn't medically related; it is just showing physical symptoms."

He noticed that Hiei's bandage had yet to be changed, so he began to unwrap it.

"Ah!" he exclaimed in surprise as the last of the bandage fell away.

"What? What is it? Did you find something?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked in only slightly different words. Koenma hopped down from his chair and waddled over to Kurama, expecting an explanation, a diagnosis, or, hopefully, a solution.

"I need to do some research," Kurama said and walked off after wrapping a fresh bandage.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma watched as he walked out, leaving them completely in the dark.


	9. Chapter 8: Diagnosis and Treatment

Finally I get a chance to update. I swear, I cannot wait until semester finals are done and over with (not to mention the fact that I've been working five days a week instead of the usual 3, and while my paycheck appreciates it, my mind does not. I am exhausted!) Well, enough of me complaining, I'm sure you guys wanna know what Kurama's up to so, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review (and thank you Rose of Death for always reviewing, it's nice to know what my readers think)!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Diagnosis and Treatment**

Kurama sat in the records office reading through any file he could find with any relation, no matter how minor, to his topic.

He was surrounded with stacks of manila folders that he had pulled out of their respective places in the filing cabinets for reference.

It had been four hours since his last break; the sun had already set and the only light was a single desk lamp. His hair was frazzled and his eyes were red from rubbing them so often.

He set the latest file down and closed his eyes as he groaned. The small print was getting blurry.

He looked at the stack on his left; he had yet to go through those.

There were two stacks to his right as well – one quite larger than the other. The smaller pile was the one that proved his hypothesis feasible, but it seemed to be the rarity; only a couple similar cases like Hiei's had ever occurred and none to quite this extent.

It was possible though, and the only prospect Kurama could think of.

He yawned and stretched before closing the file he had been looking at and setting it on the larger stack on his right.

His idea was a possibility, however minute, so he decided to take a chance on his diagnosis.

He put the files to his left and the files in the larger pile to his right back in their proper places and tucked the five files he needed under his arm before turning off the desk lamp and walking back to the infirmary.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yusuke," Kurama whispered urgently as he shook the sleeping boy's shoulder.

"Yusuke."

"Keiko, I swear, I didn't look through your underwear drawer," the raven-haired teen muttered before readjusting his position and falling back to sleep.

"Yusuke," Kurama tried again, jolting the boy roughly, almost pulling him out of his seat.

"I swear Keiko, it wasn't me!" he shouted, eyes wide with fear, "Huh?"

"Yusuke-"

"Kurama! There you are," Yusuke said as soon as he absorbed his surroundings and predicament.

"Whatcha got there?" he then asked in reference to the folders Kurama still held tightly.

"My research," Kurama answered, "Can you tell me where Koenma went?"

"Yeah," Yusuke answered, "He went back to his office a couple minutes after Kuwabara left."

"Thank you, Yusuke," Kurama replied.

"You should go home as well," he then suggested, "Get some sleep. Maybe even attend school tomorrow?"

"I'm not leaving until Hiei's at least walking," Yusuke argued. "Despite how annoying he can get and his snobby remarks about the entire human race, he's an important member of the team and, as captain, it's my job to make sure he's okay."

"Plus he is a close friend, right?" Kurama asked with a smirk.

"Well," Yusuke replied, "I wouldn't go that far, but something like that, yeah."

"Alright, Yusuke, I'll be back in a bit, and hopefully with a way to fix Hiei."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama took a deep breath as he walked into Koenma's office. He would get in trouble no matter what now: from Koenma for not telling him and from Hiei for not keeping it a secret.

"Ah, Kurama, there you are," Koenma began, "I was just starting to worry. Have you figured anything out? The physicians are still clueless."

"I have a theory, but that is all," Kurama told him. "It's a little farfetched, but it is feasible and the treatment would not harm him if my diagnosis was incorrect."

"Good, good," Koenma said, "So has treatment started?"

"No," Kurama informed, "Because the treatment must be authorized by you."

Koenma's brow creased in confusion.

"Why is that?"

"Koenma-sir, I believe someone else is living off of Hiei – not a parasitic demon, but someone close to him."

Kurama set the five files in front of Koenma and sighed.

"These are five cases I have found that I believe to be the most similar to Hiei's, although none at such an extent compared to his predicament."

Koenma's face was twisted in confusion.

"I don't understand," he said as he looked through the files Kurama had placed in front of him, "These cases all have to do with connections between mates…"

"There's something about Hiei that you don't know," Kurama haltingly began, "When we first came back after capturing Kuraiko, I was going to tell you, but I figured everybody deserves to keep some secrets. I did not think it was of any importance. Nor did I believe it would come into play."

"So you're saying that, like these cases, Hiei has a mate that just died and the sudden break in the connection between their souls has caused his health to deteriorate?"

"No; his mate is still very much alive, just not well," Kurama corrected, "To treat him, though, we must treat her."

"But in all these cases-

"Hiei's case is much different," Kurama interfered, "For one, he and his mate are bound as allies, not in love, and while he would not be the first in his predicament to sense his mate's suffering, he would be the first to be so deeply affected by it. Of course, her abilities might have something to do with it-"

"Wait," Koenma then interrupted, "Are you saying you know who she is?"

"Yes; both who and where she is," Kurama answered, "That is why I came here."

He shuffled a bit.

"To save Hiei we must heal and cure Kuraiko."

Koenma's jaw dropped.

"They are mated?! Why didn't you tell me this sooner? We could have saved time and questioned him-"

"Do you really think Hiei would have talked?"

"I left her under his care; he could have run off with her-"

"Hiei brought her here," Kurama reassured, "Which is what confuses me. There bond seems superficial, but for Hiei to have fallen so ill, they must have a very strong, very deep connection; they would have to be in love – or something very close to it."

Koenma sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

Why did he always have to make the tough decisions?

"I can't," he finally said, "I can't give you permission to treat Kuraiko; my father would never condone it."

He took a piece of paper from a drawer and began to write something.

"So you condemn Hiei to suffer the very same fate you swore to protect him from if he joined you," Kurama surmised coldly, "You will execute one of your best fighters to appease your father."

"I said I couldn't permit you to treat her," Koenma argued, "I never said you couldn't treat her."

He placed the paper he had been writing on in the middle of his desk.

"If you were to get a hold of the codes and do this without my knowledge then there wouldn't be any way for me to stop you now would there?"

He jumped off his chair after grabbing the five files Kurama had brought him and walked toward the door.

"If you'll excuse me, I must return these files, which are not supposed to leave the records department, before they are found. Don't look through any papers on my desk; especially the one in the middle."

Kurama chuckled after the pint-sized prince walked out the door and took a look at the paper Koenma had left for him, the one he had been specifically told to not look at, and smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guards sat watching dozens of screens in the control room, but the only movement down the halls of Reikai prison was seemingly from the handful of guards that had the graveyard duty.

They failed to notice, though, as one after another the screens would fluctuate after the patrolling guards would leave.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had set the cameras on a loop, although with his speed and stealth he probably would not have needed it.

But still, it was better to be prepared just in case.

He waited around a corner as the heavy clack of the guards' shoes drew near. They walked past him and his silent footsteps went as unnoticed as he did.

A couple steps later, he left the guards unconscious on the floor and smirked as he spun the set of keys around on his finger and walked back to the high security center, his red hair swaying haughtily behind him.

He pushed open the solid steel door after punching in the security code and cringed. A putrid smell emanated from it and, for a moment, Kurama wondered if Kuraiko really was dead.

His question was answered, however, when a weak, feverish moan followed the clanking of chains.

He rushed over and took the keys out of his pocket, freeing the ill girl who smelled of waste, sickness, and a bit like death.

Kurama doubted she had moved from her bench since he had last come.

Her body was emaciated and her skin was shriveled; she was starving and dehydrated and covered in her own excretion.

Kurama was furious at her treatment. It was no wonder Hiei was so affected.

He locked the cell door behind him and walked leisurely out of the prison, walking slowly so as not to jostle his cargo. Considering Kuraiko's treatment, or lack thereof, really, Kurama figured it would be quite a while before she was found to be missing.


	10. Chapter 9: Curiosity

Time for another chapter! This is really more like a filler than anything, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Thanks to wolfie and rose of death for the support! Please review, your comments mean a lot.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Curiosity**

Two days of intensive recuperation passed before Hiei awoke, glassy-eyed and confused. When he was fully coherent, however, he threw quite a fit; a strong fire demon like him did not need to ever visit the infirmary.

Plus, what did not kill him, made him stronger.

Kurama hoped so, because if Hiei reacted this way to Kuraiko's weakness, he did not want to know what would happen if Kuraiko received the death penalty.

Hiei headed toward the exit to the infirmary, but Kurama cut him off.

"You have yet to fully recover, Hiei," Kurama argued.

Hiei glared.

"And what makes you say that?"

Kurama smirked before answering, "Your legs are shaking and your breathing is irregular."

Hiei scowled once, but exhaustion kept him from holding it for too long.

"Hn," he finally replied before turning around and walking back to his bed.

He did not like this room. There were no windows. And curtains blocked part of his view of the room.

Hiei huffed before sitting back, leaning against the wall.

He knew what that smile meant. He would not leave the infirmary until Kurama let him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei sat on his bed, a dark expression on his face.

He watched as doctors and nurses cared for other patients and walked in and out of the drawn curtains quite often.

Despite the extreme loathing he felt at his predicament, he felt a growing twinge of curiosity as to what was behind the curtains.

It grew even more when Kurama, after coming to check on Hiei, had gone behind the curtains only to return with a downcast and worried face.

Why were the curtains always closed?

What lay behind them?

He waited for the one doctor and two nurses then on duty to walk out of the room before he walked over to the curtain.

The muscles in his shoulders tensed as he grasped the edge of the curtain.

"Hey, Hiei! Good to see you up."

Hiei turned around to face the interrupter and scowled.

"What do you want, detective?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Yusuke said airily, "Just checking up on my teammate. So, what were you looking at?"

Hiei remained silent for a moment, sizing Yusuke up.

"Nothing," he finally replied, "Nothing you need worry about."

Hiei walked back over to his bed and sat down.

"So how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked, "Think they'll release you soon?"

"They should have already released me, "Hiei answered angrily, "I am trying to find what is making the doctors, and even the fox, so overly cautious."

Yusuke nodded before walking out of the infirmary. He had something that he had to discuss with Kurama.

Hiei waited until Yusuke's steps had faded away before walking back over to the curtained section.

He had grabbed the curtain and begun to pull it back this time before the doctor interrupted him.

"Young man, that patient is in critical condition and should not be bothered," the bespectacled demon said sternly.

Hiei growled in annoyance, but let go of the curtain.

He would have to wait even longer before his growing curiosity would be satisfied.


	11. Chapter 10: The Past Comes to Life

Yay! Finals are over so I can come back on and update! You guys should all be cheering too, hopefully. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Don't forget to review! Thank you.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Past Comes to Life**

"So what should we do?" Yusuke asked curiously.

Kurama sat there, considering the pros and cons of each action that could be taken. "I think we should let him figure it out," he finally decided, "I cannot see him doing anything too drastic, despite his volatile nature. Plus, if he does try to exact revenge, I am sure the three of us can stop him."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Yusuke asked. "You want something out of this, don't you?"

"I will admit that I am curious as to the details of their relationship, but that is not the sole reason. Hiei deserves to know about the connection he holds with Kuraiko," Kurama answered, "Because Kuraiko could, and most probably will, receive the death penalty; and if Hiei reacted this badly this time and she…he might…" Kurama trained off as a dark cloud of worry settled in the room.

"He wouldn't…" Kuwabara began. "He wouldn't die, would he?" he managed with a pale face. "I mean, he can have a pretty bad attitude, but…"

The look Kurama gave him shut him up.

Hiei could possibly die.

"If he knows, though, he might stand a better chance," Kurama said as optimistically as he could force himself to.

"So we let him figure it out on his own and hope he doesn't go on a rampage?" Yusuke asked with a tone of finality.

"That is exactly what we do," Kurama replied grimly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He reached his hand out and grabbed onto the heavy cotton curtain._

_Something on the other side was calling to him, telling him to open the curtain. And he did._

_With a flourish he whipped the curtain back and saw-_

Hiei's eyes slammed open.

He was not sure what had awoken him at first, but then another pulse of pain ran up his right arm from the scar. He clenched and flexed his hand a couple times until the white hot pain subsided.

The doctor and nurses were not around.

That was the first thing Hiei noticed about his surroundings.

That and the fact that the curtain was still shut.

He smirked.

Now was his chance to finally satisfy the starving curiosity that had been gnawing at the back of his mind since he first saw the closed drapes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, the doctor, and the two nurses stood behind a one-way window watching carefully as Hiei began his trek across the hospital floor.

"She is barely showing signs of consciousness," the doctor pleaded, "She is not yet ready for this."

"It must be done," Kurama replied calmly but firmly as he kept his eyes on the scene playing out in front of him. The doctor said no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei gave the infirmary a once-over, his eyes lingering on the door as if expecting someone to barge in and once again keep him from solving the mystery that plagued him.

But no one came.

His hand was shaking as he grasped the edge of the curtain. For some reason he felt a sense of fear and anxiety course through his veins, but he brushed it off because he would finally see what lay within.

He pulled back the curtain and saw something that he never expected nor wanted to see.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The other three spirit detectives exchanged nervous glances as Hiei pulled back the curtain.

How would Hiei react?

At first it seemed he was taking the surprise well, but it must have just been the shock of the sight in front of him which wore off as an angry burst of youki emanated from the fire demon.

Kurama and Yusuke exchanged another glance as Kuwabara stared in awe at the explosive, black aura swirling around Hiei.

Each of the three had people they cared for. They could not imagine if they were in Hiei's position and found their loved one lying in a hospital bed as weak and wasted away as Kuraiko was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiei felt an anger more powerful than any he had ever felt before as he stared down at his mate's unhealthy form.

No one was allowed to touch his mate in any way, especially this way. A surge of possessiveness flooded over him and he released an irate snarl as he released his hold on his aura.

He turned around, ready to stalk off and murder every prison guard – because in his mind they were all guilty – when he heard her call out to him.

"Hiei," her voice was weak and barely audible, but surprise and joy were apparent in her tone, "You're back."

Hiei kept a distance from the bed, but turned back around with a confused expression.

He did not understand why she was so glad to see him when their past two meetings had been filled with unforgiveness and loathing, but then he saw her glazed expression and understood.

He stepped up to the bed and placed the back of his hand against her forehead.

"You have a fever," he stated as he removed it.

"I'll be fine," she waved her predicament off, "But I have something to tell you." Her sickly pale face seemed to gain a healthy glow as she smiled.

"I'm pregnant, Hiei."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama gave each other shocked and worried looks before the doctor cut in.

"She is not," he reassured the three, "It would have shown in a test by now. She is either lying or hallucinating – the latter of which being the most likely."

Hiei haltingly placed his shaking hand on her abdomen and sighed in relief when he sensed no life. He had not been sure how to react to that statement at first, because if she was pregnant there was no possibility of it being his. Now he just looked at her and nodded with a soft smirk, almost resembling a smile, on his face. He remembered that she had had that same glowing look before he had left for the job with Kurama and Goku. She had said she had something for him when he returned; this must have been it.

Her high fever must be making her delusional, Hiei finally decided, and she had thought he was just returning from the job. The idea of returning to the past brought a soft look to Hiei's eyes and he gently brushed some loose strands of hair out of his mate's face. She smiled up at him weakly.

"Aishiteru, Hiei," she whispered softly as she fell back into a healing sleep.

Hiei was frozen in place, eyes wide in shock and fear. Questions raced through his mind. Doubts, lies, past experiences all told him it was impossible, he could not be loved; but now this woman, his woman, had just said that she did. How? Why? When? No answer. But one question stood out in Hiei's mind more than any other: Did he love her back?

Kurama watched with bated breath as Hiei pulled his hand back from Kuraiko's face and kept it clenched as his side. When Hiei walked out of the room, Kurama followed, leaving both Yusuke and Kuwabara with their jaws on the floor.

He followed the fire demon out onto the Reikai palace grounds, staying in hiding the entire time. Hiei was still weak and Kurama wanted to make sure his friend did not do anything stupid based on the newfound information.


	12. Chapter 11: Rogue

Hey all! So it's Superbowl weekend and I can't wait till tomorrow! The sad part is that I have to work during the game. The good part is that they're going to be playing it on the bigscreen in the bar. Anyway, here's the next chapter and it's action-packed! So please review and tell me what you think!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Rogue**

He began with some simple katas and warm-ups, putting his entire focus on each swing of his katana. He did not want to think right now; he knew he would only think about her. Just like last time, however, he could not keep his mind from straying back to her, his mate, Minami.

He was confused. He knew her fever had affected her mind, but that did not make what she said false.

A child. He had a child. Where was it? Would she be so cold as to leave it unprotected?

Love. She said she loved him. Was it true or just the fever affecting her thoughts? Did he feel anything more for her?

How had her illness affected him?

So many questions, but no answers; at least no answers he was willing to acknowledge.

Confusion turned into frustration which quickly morphed into anger. His moves changed from slow, steady, and deliberate to quick, flimsy, and unplanned.

Whatever he struck, he struck.

Kurama jumped out of hiding in the surrounding foliage and summoned his whip. He had to stop Hiei before he hurt himself. The next time he had an open shot, he swung out his whip and wrapped it tightly around Hiei's katana, stopping the fire demon mid-swing.

This gave Kurama a chance to look Hiei over. He was not hurt, but he was unnaturally tired for how long he had been training, and his pupils were mere pinpricks. Hiei was not seeing what he was doing, Kurama realized, and if he could not break through his rage then he would turn rogue and would fight until he was either killed or he died of exhaustion.

Hiei tugged at his sword, trying to loosen it from the vine that held it taught, until he finally broke free. He growled menacingly and turned toward Kurama, dropping into an offensive stance.

Kurama looked at his friend solemnly before snapping his whip in acceptance of the challenge. If he could only tire the hiyoukai, then maybe he could bring Hiei back to reality. But if Hiei turned rogue then, at the very least, he could save his friend from the hate, pain, and misery that would consume him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unh!" Kurama jumped in time as Hiei's katana came crashing down where he had been standing. He struck his whip out and hit Hiei across his back, adding another wound to the many that now littered his body. Hiei just growled and jumped into another series of blind attacks before jumping back to catch his breath.

The moment he had stopped huffing, Hiei jumped right back into the fight, putting all of his power, strength, and speed into each and every attack.

Don't surrender. Always fight. Defeat the opponent. Nothing crossed Hiei's mind but the desire to spill blood, to kill. He did not know what had awoken such a bloodlust in him, but he was too far gone to wonder or care. "Hyah!" he shouted as he jumped at his opponent.

Hiei did not know who he was fighting. His vision was blurry and tinted red, red with a burning rage and flooding blood lust. But as he began to tire, his vision began to clear.

Kurama struck his whip across the back of Hiei's knees and the hiyoukai collapsed onto his hands and knees, his blade flying out of his hand and across the field.

"Hiei?" he questioned. The figure on the ground only clenched his hands, his nails digging into the ground, heaving breaths shaking his entire form.

Kurama walked toward his friend's body, keeping his weapon at the ready in case the demon jumped back up to attack him. He took another step closer when he saw something hit the ground near Hiei's head, but jumped back when Hiei's clawed hand closed over the mysterious object.

Hiei gingerly pushed himself up off the dirty, barely managing to keep his ground when he stood upright. After a few halting steps forward he slowly hobbled over to his katana, which lied on the ground, and quickly sheathed it. He turned toward Kurama.

Kurama sighed in relief as Hiei turned to him, katana in its sheath and eyes back to normal. Hiei had beaten his overwhelming aggression.

"What caused it, Hiei?"

"Everything," the hiyoukai answered as he swept his gaze to the ground. He could not look his friend in the eye, not after he had been so willing to kill him.

Kurama waited in silence several more minutes before sighing in defeat. "Whenever you finally decide that you need some help, or even just a listening ear, you can always come to me," he said with finality as he left the exhausted, stressed, and brooding fire demon to himself.

As soon as Hiei was sure he was alone he sighed, his eyes slowly closing in mental anguish as his clenched fist came up to his chest, right where his heart would be if he were human and actually had a heart instead of the apathetic core that kept him alive.

He opened his fist and held the foreign object in between his thumb and forefinger as he carefully examined it – his first hiruseki, a black translucent orb with shining facets that reflected the bright sun's rays.

He once again clenched the item in his fist, maintaining a firm grasp on it as the rest of him slouched in confusion.

"Minami, I-"

But he did not know what to say.


	13. Chapter 12: Interview with an Ancient

Well, everyone wanted the next chapter so I figured I might as well put it up. Make sure you really pay attention in these next two chapters because I present a lot of information in them. Answers will be given to many of the questions I have received, as well as many of the questions I have not received but am sure are out there. Don't forget to review! Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Interview With an Ancient**

Kuraiko's fever broke three days later, after she had digressed into a state of touch-and-go for about an hour, giving Kurama a chance to face the captured thief once more. His curiosity was as insatiable as ever and Hiei's sudden disappearance did nothing to help. The last time Kurama had seen the small kajihenge had been when they fought and not a soul had seen hide or hair of him since.

She had been placed in a private room and under constant surveillance. Whenever a doctor or nurse went in to check on the slowly healing girl, one of the boys went in with them.

"Seishin-san, how is she doing?" Kurama asked the Spirit World nurse beside him.

"She's healing very quickly considering how bad she was when you brought her to us, Kurama-san," the girl responded happily, "We expect a full recovery within the week."

"Then I guess it is time for these," Kurama stated as he pulled out some wrist cuffs, "We cannot have her escape."

"I guess," Seishin gave in, "But we believe it is her strong energy that is healing her so fast. If it were to be suppressed, it might take longer to heal."

"Then her life will be extended," Kurama replied despondently, "Hopefully."

The young nurse smiled before collecting the empty lunch tray from the table beside the sleeping patient's bed that she had come to collect, "Thank you for escorting me, Kurama-san."

Kurama nodded in response and added, "I will stay here just a bit longer."

Seishin smiled and nodded her head once before stepping out of the room and let the door close behind her.

Kurama sighed as he lifted Kuraiko's arms above the blankets and placed the bands on her, immediately suppressing her energy.

"It's not as if we want this," he told the sleeping female, "I am angry at your treatment, we all are. But what can be done when our own lives depend on Enma's mercy? If there was only something about you, a reason to argue for your life – answer my questions and I might be able to help."

Kuraiko opened her eyes and looked blearily up at Kurama, "You just won't give up, will you?"

"A kitsune's curiosity is difficult to divert," Kurama replied warmly, "I guess I am just lucky I am not a cat, hm?"

The thief snorted, "Who would have thought the great Yoko could be so corny?"

Kurama smiled, "Are you yet willing to talk to me?"

"And what is it we are doing at this moment?"

Kurama gave the girl a pointed look and she sighed, "Ask me your questions and I will decide then whether or not I will answer."

"Out of my own personal interest: why did you retire?" Kurama first asked, "You were at the top of your game and had no decent competition."

"I stole out of necessity," Kuraiko responded, "I never much agreed with the occupation. When Hiei gave me a way out, I jumped at it. If you remember, I retired when you and he and Goki were going to break into the Vault. We expected success enough to no longer be such bottom feeders."

Kurama nodded once in understanding, his curiosity on the matter finally sated.

"The Kuraiko I remembered would never have been so clumsy as to allow plans to end up in the hands of Spirit World employees," Kurama continued his interrogation and Kuraiko chuckled. She knew where this was going and interrupted Kurama before he could continue, "Unless I was purposely clumsy. I wanted the detectives to come."

"Hiei," Kurama replied in a moment of revelation.

"All this time I had thought he was dead. Now I know the truth, however maddening it may be."

Kurama smiled wanly, "What is your name?"

Kuraiko laughed, "You have yet to figure it out? I thought Koenma was trying to get in touch with my kind. Don't look so shocked, Kurama. I was conscious the whole time I was in his office."

"You fooled even me. But Koenma's letters went unheeded by the clans. The Ancients are out of Spirit World's jurisdiction and their isolation has left them unwilling to communicate with us."

"Of course they would be," Kuraiko smirked, "And, it's Minami."

"Is that your name?" Kurama replied in confusion at the sudden change in topic.

"Well, it is not yours, is it?"

"No, I can proudly say my name is slightly more masculine," Kurama laughed before moving onto his next question, "Why are you no longer with your clan? Why did you leave? I mean."

"Ah, now we reach the more interesting questions," the now identified Minami stated.

"I left my clan when I was fifty," Minami began, "because I did not like the lifestyle that had been preordained for me. Ancients live in ancient times and the news, or rumors really, of progress from the Makai – of cities and moving vehicles brought from the Human World – attracted me from the rural life of my people. I had not known fully of the violence demon kind was known for and resorted to a thief's lifestyle to survive when I realized how uncivilized that land really was. I could not return, you see; my family, my entire clan, had shunned me for my forward thinking and my craving for something new and exciting. Even if they did make contact with Koenma, the memory of a girl who left that land would have been fully forgotten."

"It seems isolated peoples refuse change," Kurama stated, "Whether human or demon the need for status quo remains the same."

"My people, the koorime, Japan before the black ships; it seems your assumption is correct," Minami replied, "Enough with philosophy, however, as I am sure you have more questions and, seeing as you saved my life from the hell hole I had been left in before, I am feeling generous enough to answer."

"You would be correct in your assumption," Kurama replied, "When, and how, did you meet Hiei?"

"Quite the story, really," Minami said, "and, although he could probably tell it better than I, I will do my best."

Kurama settled in his chair and prepared himself because this seemed like a longer explanation than his first question and it was truly one of the main questions that had been tugging at his mind ever since Kichiniki Manor.

"I was about one hundred and in hiding from several assassins and bounty hunters that were searching for me. I had been hiding for near on two months that night and was coming back from an unsuccessful hunt…"

_I looked up at the twenty foot jump to my first foothold. Sure, it was an easy hop for me when I was strong, but I had not eaten for the past two days, had not been sleeping well, and was disguised in a heavy cloak. Food in the area was scarce and I could not wander far. Mustering what strength I had in my exhausted body I made the jump, just barely, and was able to climb the rest of the way._

_The cave I stayed in was neither visible from the cliff above nor from the sandy riverbank below. I had only found it when I accidentally fell off the cliff and had grabbed onto the lip of the entrance as I tried to find a purchase before I fell to my death. Because of this I became wary when I sensed another's youki in my cave. I cloaked my energy and masked my scent – a blessing from my forgotten heritage – and snuck up to the demon sitting in the dark._

Minami paused momentarily before continuing, "Considering the bounty I had on my head I could not take any chances. I always kept a couple kunai with me and I decided to put them to use…"

_"Who are you?" I asked as I held one of my knives to his throat, "Tell me!" It took a bit more pressure from my blade before he finally answered._

_"I am Hiei," he spat. I guess he understood the disadvantage he held._

_The name was not one that I had known was after me so I was momentarily thrown but I still was not sure as to why he was in my dwelling place. Plus, I could not see him in the dark so I could not see if he was lying. Truly, the only thing visible was his red glowing eyes._

_"Who sent you?" I questioned as I held the blade tight against his neck again._

_"No one sent me anywhere," Hiei then replied, "Why don't you find somewhere else to spend the night. I found this cave first and I am not leaving."_

_Now, I had kept a permanent seal on the place so no one would know I had lived here but I was not about to keep the charade if it meant losing my current residence. At least I knew he was not after my head._

_"I see you meant me no harm being here, so I shall not kill you yet. But as for who found this cave first, I have lived here for several weeks."_

_Hiei's aura immediately went from haughty to angry, "I sense no lingering youki, nor do I smell any territorial mark. This cave has not been used for at least a month."_

_"That is the point of masking your trail, is it not?" I questioned, "I don't want anyone to know I am here."_

_"No one can hide themselves that well-"_

_"I can."_

_I knew he wouldn't believe me. Ancients were thought to be an extinct race – not even considered among most demons – and no other being held the power I spoke of, the power to vanish in all ways._

_"Hn. Prove it."_

_I knew it was coming and I figured it was truly the only way to prove that this dwelling was mine so I nodded my head and pulled in my power._

_"How?" he hissed at where I had been standing but I had moved – proof to this demon that I truly had the power that I had claimed to possess._

_I revealed myself to him when I sat down next to him, letting my scent and youki out of their restraints, "I have no reason to reveal my secrets to you."_

_He tensed and I immediately knew he did not like my response. It was then I realized he was drenched and shivering. He was exhausted but trying his best not to show it, fearing that I would kill him. There was truly only one thing I could think of to do so I got up and walked toward the back of my cave – I needed a fire anyway._

_"What are you doing?" he asked as I made my way back from the woodpile I kept further along in the cave._

_"Making a fire," I replied as I dropped the kindling and wood to the side of the pit, "You're wet and need to dry."_

_"Why?"_

_His voice was so shocked and taken aback I could not help but turn to look at him. I still could not see him in the pitch black cave but just from the sound of his voice and all the shifting I heard him doing I could tell he was uncomfortable with kindness. I had to brush it off as something for my benefit, not his._

_"The sooner you've regained your strength the sooner you can leave," I replied as I struck my flint and iron pyrite together._

_The small spark partially illuminated the area before it fell into the soft bed of dry grass I had placed there. I blew carefully, knowing just how easy it would be to snuff the ember out and smiled in triumph once small flames began to lick at the smaller pieces of kindling I set over the grass._

_Soon the fire was roaring and the cloak I had been wearing was too much with the added heat. But first, to take care of the visitor._

_"Remove your cloak. Both you and it will dry much more quickly that way," I told the man that I could now see more of. Once he tossed the soaked item to me I laid it out on a rock near the fire and took off my own cloak and face mask – my permanent disguise. I was wary about revealing myself to him but he did not know who I was and it was too hot to keep the fabric on so I hoped that nothing would come of it._

_"You're…a girl?" he questioned when I removed both heavy pieces of cloth._

_"Of course," I responded, "Or at least, I am pretty sure I am. Should I double check?"_

_He growled at the sarcasm in my voice and turned his head to the now visible entrance of the cave._

_I sighed at how difficult he was. "Get closer to the fire or you will never dry and get warm," I ordered as I took a step back toward the other side of the cave. The place was not large by any means but it would house two for the night._

"He ended up sick so he stayed a bit longer but he left a couple weeks after that – the moment he was better," Minami finished the story, "The next time we met we were on the same job, hired by different employers. A fight resulted in a tie and we could not decide who would keep the object. Neither employers ended up getting the prized item; we sold it on the market and split the share. We began working together then and things fell into place."

"Do you know how Hiei ever got into that predicament?" Kurama asked, shocked at the story he had just been told. Sure thieves tended to be a bit more open among their own kind, but trespassing, as Hiei had, meant death to most. This girl before him had seemed evil, a true demon, when he had met her, but with a story like that he was not sure what to think. What could have caused such a change?

Minami smiled softly, "He had been searching for an item he had lost in a fight earlier. It had fallen in the river upstream that morning and he had been searching for it since. He never did find it."

Kurama smiled as he recognized the story from when Hiei had told him. "He found it finally," he told the girl, "He wears his mother's necklace constantly."

"That is good to hear."

A doctor interrupted their conversation then and silence ensued until the stern man finished checking Minami's vitals and walked out of the room.

"If you have anymore questions, you best ask quickly," Minami broke the silence, "I am starting to feel quite exhausted."

"You're looking a little feverish too," Kurama stated as he looked over her pink cheeks and slightly glazed eyes.

"It's nothing," Minami waved off.

"Alright, if you say so," Kurama gave in, "Now, you were a little delusional when you said this, but I wanted to know if it was true…"

"What did I say in my fevered and delusional state?" Minami questioned jocularly, "I want to know if I made a fool of myself. I cannot be blamed for what I said though, you realize."

Kurama smiled warmly, "Yes, well, that does not mean it isn't true. You see, you told Hiei that you were, well, expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"Just expecting," Kurama replied hoping she would get the implication.

Minami's face took on a look of confusion as she tried to decipher the kitsune's riddles. Kurama knew the moment she solved it, however, because complete shock overtook her features.

"Well, I was delusional, you said so yourself," Minami replied stoically.

"So you weren't pregnant at any time while with Hiei?" Kurama questioned firmly.

"I have no children and for me to have been pregnant at that time I would have already given birth."

Kurama knew she was skirting the question and his aggravated sigh clearly broadcasted that knowledge.

"That does not answer my question," Kurama said, "It just leads to assumptions."

Minami scowled, this was a question she did not want to answer; "I'm tired and have a headache. You can see yourself out." She rolled her head over to face away from her former competitor and stared blankly at the white wall in front of her.

Kurama shook his head as he stood up from the chair he had been in. "I'll be back later," he informed the girl as he placed his hand on the door.

"If it's for that question, don't bother," Minami answered angrily.

Kurama left her in silence, the door closing behind his stiff form.


	14. Chapter 13: The Whole Story

**

* * *

**

Yes, I know, it's been a couple days since my last update, but I haven't even been able to get on the computer at all with work and school as crazy as they are. Still, I had a chance today so I figured I'd update. Now, pay attention because there is quite a lot of information in this chapter. And please make sure to review after you read! Thank you and enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Whole Story**

At the sound of the click Minami turned her head back to the door and glared at it as if it would turn into the fox spirit that gave her so much trouble.

"He is not the only one that would like that question answered."

Minami, caught unawares, jumped at the voice and whipped her head to the window it had emanated from.

"You ask me and I will give you the same answer," Minami scowled darkly, "And that would be if you were nice and I was in a good mood. Both of which are highly doubtful considering the situation."

Hiei did not reply as he jumped off of the window sill and walked over to the bed his former partner lay in. He still remained silent as he stopped at her side and looked her over, mentally checking off each sign of health that he found: consciousness, no high fever, healthy scent, weight, color, new nail growth, soft hair. The cuffs on her wrists glowed softly and he smirked as he realized how scared Koenma was of the rate at which she healed.

Minami eyed the small koorime warily the entire time he was looking her over. She did not trust the male at all and the close vicinity he kept with her put her on edge. The fact that she was truly exhausted from Kurama's round of questions and the effects of the repression of her youki and the fact that she was very weak yet did not help her nerves.

"You were pregnant," Hiei began, "When you told me last week I recognized the look you had. You were going to tell me when I returned, weren't you?"

Minami refused to answer, refused to look the man in the eye.

"Where is it? You weren't so cold as to leave a child alone when I knew you," Hiei questioned.

"When you knew me," Minami spat, "A long time ago."

"Not so long," Hiei replied.

"People change all the time. Maybe I changed."

"Hn," Hiei chuckled, "I doubt that."

"Why? Look at the power I have gained," Minami argued, "I drained anyone, everyone. That is quite the difference from when you knew me."

"But you told them," Hiei rebutted calmly, "You told Yusuke about the little girl; you told him that he would be killing others-"

"You yourself taught me the importance of the mental aspects of a battle."

"You were warning him of the danger, not just attacking his psyche." Hiei still remained calm despite his aggravation at the woman's lack of cooperation, "You still care."

"You would not leave a child alone," Hiei continued, "therefore, there must not be a child. Did you kill it because it was another man's? Or did you kill it because it was mine?"

"Iie!" she shouted without thinking, her face contorting into one of complete shock and denial, "There was no one else since we first coupled. I would never kill a child, my child, anyway."

The two sat in silence while Minami's words sank in.

"Then tell me what," Hiei ordered quietly.

"No."

The refusal left a gut wrenching pain in his chest and Hiei finally gave up for the time being. Before he turned back to the window, however, he placed something in Minami's frail left hand.

"Hiruseki?"

The question was shocked and breathy and caught Hiei as he was about to jump out the window. He stopped momentarily and turned to look back at Minami only to see her staring in awe at the gem in her hand.

"My first tear," Hiei told her bitterly, "It's all your fault."

Minami looked up to Hiei in surprise, "Your hiruseki?"

Hiei chuckled wryly, "I always wondered if there was any koorime blood in me, now I know."

"Why?" Minami asked cautiously as the gem rolled around in her cupped palm until settling in the very center of the scar that bound her to Hiei. The self-inflicted electrical burn had been healed by the doctors, as had many old scars; but this one had remained, a representation of their bond and a sign of how unbreakable it truly was.

"When I talked with you last week, you told me you loved me-"

The stunned gasp Minami emitted was deafening, but Hiei continued, "I did not know what to think for quite a while."

"That," he finished, gesturing to the black gem sparkling in Minami's hands, "was my answer."

Minami's gaze settled back on the translucent gem, "I lost it."

The silence became so acute that ogres passing by outside of the building could be heard in the room.

"I have only cried three times, Hiei, and all because of you," Minami began, "The first time…the first time was out of joy, pure ecstasy at finally deducing that I was pregnant. I did love you, Hiei, and knowing that I was carrying a child, our child, our legacy, left me overjoyed. The second time I cried, you were gone. I had searched for you so hard but everyone said the thieves who broke into the Reikai vault had been caught and killed. I finally gave up and broke down."

She paused and blinked several times, trying to compose herself.

"The third time?" Hiei had to ask.

"When I lost it," Minami murmured, "I was careless and lost the child, my only connection with you."

"Makai is dangerous-"

"It wasn't Makai!" she screamed, "Don't you get it? I lost it! I didn't take care of myself I was too depressed over losing you. I lost it! I was four months, only four months. I try so hard to forget, to not think about it, but I can't."

And, for the fourth time in her entire life, Minami cried.

Outside the door Kurama could not help but feel guilty for overhearing such a delicate conversation. He went to open the door but pulled his hand away from the knob as if it had burnt him, then he turned away.

He sighed as he walked down the hallway; now he knew the whole story.


	15. Chapter 14: Suicide

I am almost done! After this, I have one last chapter and then, possibly - depending on your reactions - an epilogue. So, I have been extremely busy this weekend and could not post till now, but, hey, when you're celebrating your 18th birthday three times, what can you do? So, I finally had a chance to update this weekend so enjoy and review please. Let me know what you think at the end! I have a few consistent reviewers who are totally awesome (Killani and Wolfie), but I would also like to hear from the rest of you that are reading.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Suicide**

"My father has finally sentenced her," Koenma said as soon as the four boys had gathered in his office.

"He is going to kill her, isn't he?"

The mood was dark in the room. Everyone knew the answer to Kurama's question, but even Koenma had difficulty acknowledging it. If he were to say it, it would make it seem more real, as if there really were no hope for Minami's survival.

Koenma cleared his throat before answering, "Yes." His voice was raw and his tone showed that he disagreed with the sentence. But what could he do? He merely existed to do the paperwork.

"This is bullshit," Hiei began angrily but quietly, "He kills her so he can torture her soul."

"No, actually," Koenma interjected, "All her crimes will be paid for when she dies, her soul will be free to pass on. That is why those we catch are lucky. It is the criminals who die before they can be punished who should worry about the afterlife."

Both Hiei and Kurama seemed taken aback by the surprising turn; so there was justice among the beings of Spirit World.

Hiei could not help but entertain a small hope in the back of his mind, "If we, Kurama and I, were to die before finishing our terms of service, would we be allowed passage to the afterlife? Or would we be forced to complete our sentence in the afterlife?"

Kurama looked warily at his companion while Yusuke and Kuwabara, not understanding the dark meaning behind Hiei's seemingly innocent question looked to Koenma as they awaited an answer.

"As long as you do not earn any more black marks on your records then you will pass on," Koenma stated, "Although if I find out you killed yourself to get out of your punishment, I will keep your spirit from crossing over."

Hiei snorted, "I am neither a coward nor a fool. I would not fall on my own sword."

Everyone but Kurama breathed a sigh of relief at the fire demon's response.

Kurama watched Hiei carefully as he walked out of the room, and decided to keep tabs on the short demon because he knew that not all forms of suicide involved direct action.

Hiei stopped once the giant doors to Koenma's office closed behind him and took a deep breath. He was no fool; he knew the chances of his survival were slim to none. If her illness had affected him the way it did, then her death would cause mortal damage.

The thought did not affect him the way he was sure it would, though. Instead of aggravation over the situation or disgust at his weakness he felt calm and, surprisingly, happy. He welcomed it.

He resumed walking as he pondered this new development and by the time he reached a conclusion he had reached her room.

"My tear was my answer," he whispered as he placed his hand on the doorknob, "and I will not make the same mistake twice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I guessed as much," Minami stated bluntly after Hiei had told her of her impending execution, "My file was just a bit too thick and my powers a bit too ominous and unknown to allow for a second chance."

A heavy silence reigned for several moments before Minami shuffled uncomfortably in the heavy atmosphere.

"Hiei?"

The fire demon's expression had been blank, perfectly unreadable, but he broke from his momentary muteness to look the woman in the eyes.

"I got sick," he told her, "When you were imprisoned, you fed off of my ki through our bond."

"What?" Minami asked in confusion.

"It was subconscious of course, but your body fed off of my strength to remain alive. I was kept in the infirmary for several days."

"Why are you telling me this?" Minami asked inquiringly.

"You will be executed," Hiei replied, "I do not know when, but it is sure that you will be killed."

The pieces clicked in her mind and she gasped in terror, "No."

"I do not know if it will kill me," Hiei continued, his voice as calm as if he were merely shooting the breeze, "although I believe it will. Still, at the very least it will hurt a lot and drain me quite a bit."

"No," Minami murmured, "No. It can't be."

"It is, and, I do not mind," Hiei stated serenely, he had never felt so at peace in his entire life, "I made a mistake when I left you, although I was trying to save you at the time. I do not make the same mistake twice. You told me you loved me. I told you that hiruseki was my answer. Kurama once told me that emotions were not of the heart, as humans suggested, but of the mind; and since demons used more of their brain than humans it would make sense that they would feel stronger emotions. I understand now that this gut-wrenching feeling, this insistent tugging on my soul, is emotion, is love. Now I can say: I love you too, Minami, my mate."

Her breath caught and she froze. How long had she waited to hear those words? An eternity it seemed, and now that she finally had them she wanted nothing more than to give them back.

"Hiei," her voice was cold, "I did love you, but then you died. I thought you were gone and I mourned you already. We cannot just go back in time to before you left and pick up where we left off. Promise me something: the day I am executed, check yourself into the infirmary. You still have life left."

His harsh glare was all that was needed to tell her he disagreed.

"Prove it," he ordered as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

She held off, pursing her lips and bringing her hands up to push him away.

"No," he whispered against her lips as he grabbed her hands and held them aside with his left hand. His right came up to caress her cheek as he slowly worked his way past the defenses she had built and continuously reinforced since he had disappeared.

She gave in.

The soft pressure alerted him to his victory and he pressed on, nibbling lightly on her bottom lip as he moved to straddle her.

She fought momentarily, trying to turn her head aside, but his hand held her face firmly yet softly in place. His gentle caresses earned him his next victory as she finally granted him entrance.

It had been too long since he had kissed her, tasted her in any way and he had almost forgotten how delicious she was. Never again, he promised himself, would he be away long enough to lose her taste.

The kiss was sensuous and fulfilling, a welcome home long overdue, but Hiei had other plans and after he felt her completely relax and return the kiss he broke off into a trail of kisses leading down the left side of her neck to her clavicle. His right hand moved to cup Minami's head as she subconsciously leaned back, granting him more exposure to the sensitive skin he knew how to tease.

He licked her jugular and growled possessively as her scent spiked, and kissed the hollow of her throat softly as recompense for his earlier harsh treatment of the area which had become red from the small love bites given.

Minami moaned under the attention lavished upon her. It had been too long since she had been with any man and to be like this with Hiei after so long was just a merciful gift from the gods. Her last wish mayhap?

He was lost in his revelry and his instincts and his grip on her wrists loosened ever so slowly until his left hand left all together to grasp onto her waist, searching for an anchor in the moment.

"Mine," he growled as he nipped softly at her collarbone. This was where he would mark her. This was where he would finally make her his in every sense of the word. She would no longer be an ally and lover, she would belong fully to him and, if everything went according to the half-baked plan he had concocted on his way over here, he would completely belong to her as well.

"No."

The order was soft, more a plea than a command. Minami's arms came up around his waist and her hands grasped weakly onto his thin cloak, "No."

She tugged as hard as she could on his coat as she begged him to stop once more for the sake of his life. She could not allow him to do this. He was in enough danger with their connection as it was now. To claim her as his mate in this way would be suicide.

Hiei moved his head back up and looked Minami in the eyes to see her trying her hardest to hold back tears. He reached up and kissed her eyes closed, lapping up the tears that slipped out, and kissed her tenderly on the lips once more.

"Yes," he whispered before moving back down to her clavicle and kissing the swollen area softly.

He bit deep, holding Minami still as she pulled at his cloak and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. He pushed his youki into the wound even as she sobbed and a trickle of tears ran down her face.

He finally released her from his jaws once he completed the process. He kissed the tender mark softly and tenderly wiped the tears she had cried.

"You've just signed your death wish," Minami stated brokenly.

"No," Hiei replied sternly, "I finally realized that my life ends with you."

Minami looked to the side and closed her eyes, trying to press back the tears that still threatened to break through and to calm the burning sensation behind her eyes.

He used his hands to move her head until she was once again facing him. He leaned back down to her until his lips were mere millimeters away.

"Now we will always be together," he whispered.

"Always," Minami replied breathlessly before reaching up to kiss him. She finally had what she wanted and, despite their impending deaths, Hiei welcomed the entire ordeal. Now they would be together in eternity, beyond their deaths. It was love that transcended time.

"You will definitely die now," Minami stated after the kiss.

"It is more than probable, yes," Hiei replied, "but there is one thing we can do to make sure I follow you."

"Hiei-"

Hiei placed his finger against his mate's lips and glared down at her. Even if he had admitted to feeling too much emotion than he would have ever imagined, let alone liked, and had claimed the girl as his mate he was not going to give up his power and dominance. He had marked her, therefore he was in control.

"Do you truly believe I want to be here with the humans and the toddler?" Hiei questioned, "Do you think I would not rather be anywhere else? They will find ways to extend my sentence; I will never escape this place unless through death."

"So you're eternally binding yourself to me just so you won't have to play Koenma's lackey anymore?" Minami asked angrily after she had pulled Hiei's finger from her mouth.

"No," Hiei replied stoically, "Leaving this place is just an added benefit. I already told you why I wanted to claim you and you know I do not repeat myself."

Minami bit her lower lip as she watched Hiei's expression carefully. Would she finally give in or no? His crimson eyes shimmered darkly and his mouth curled up in a soft, barely noticeable smile.

A smile. She had rarely seen one on him and here he was declaring his willingness to die and smiling all the while. But, maybe he was not smiling over dying. Maybe he was looking past the possibly painful death he would soon be experiencing into eternity. Eternity together. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"What can I do?"

Hiei stood up momentarily, just long enough to remove his cloak, before leaning back over his mate. He presented his collarbone to her, "Claim me."

Minami gasped in shock.

"But that makes me an equal partner," she said in confusion, "Are you that willing to give up dominance?"

Hiei smirked as his eyes glinted almost menacingly.

"I have a feeling I can reclaim my position quite easily," he replied as his right hand caressed her hip, "As long as I remain on top I have no problems sharing dominance with you in other areas. We did quite well as allies; we will do fine as equal mates."

Minami smiled in fond remembrance through her blush before nodding her head in agreement to the fire demon's proposition.

She kissed his lips once before reaching the exposed flesh, laving it with her tongue and soft kisses for a moment before sinking her fangs into his skin. She moaned as his blood trickled into her mouth and down her throat. It was true ambrosia to her, as the viscous fluid seemed to represent everything good about her life and the world.

She continued the process as she began forcing her youki into the wound, digging beneath the power of the warded wrist cuffs to her meager reservoir. It was taxing, to be sure, but she would not give up and leave the process half-completed. With what strength she had left, Minami forced her youki through the wound, not even able to remove her fangs before fading into unconsciousness.

Hiei carefully reached up and maneuvered her teeth out of the wound, doing his best to cause as little discomfort to both himself and his newfound life-partner. He gently rested her head on the pillow and stood up, tucking Minami back into her covers and wrapping his cloak tightly around himself, covering the mark from everyone's view.

He had just turned to the window, prepared to disappear until the woman's execution, when the door opened and Kurama walked in with an ogre dressed in a frighteningly familiar khaki uniform.

Hiei growled low in his throat as his right hand subconsciously moved to his katana. The last time Minami had been in Spirit World prison she had been left to die; he would not let that happen again.

"They will treat her better this time, Hiei," Kurama soothed the agitated demon, "They need to make sure she looks well cared for when she is executed." The bitter tone laced through his voice advertised the irony of the fox's statement even more.

"Now that she's better she can go right back to where you took her from," the ogre accused, "This time we will make sure she stays there until the day she's killed."

Pure, unadulterated rage washed over Hiei as a loud snarl and an offensive kenjutsu position argued the ogre's statement. Try to threaten me, he warned, and you will find yourself in an extremely uncomfortable predicament.

"Hiei." Kurama's hand dropped lightly on his shoulder and pulled Hiei out of his hateful reverie. "Hiei, this time it is something we cannot fight. Koenma was even called into his father's office and he doubt he will not be able to sit for a week because he will receive so many spankings. None of us agree with the situation, but this is one time we cannot fix the problem."

The words slowly sunk in and Hiei dropped his guard, his arms dangling uselessly at his sides. His mark throbbed once and he rolled his shoulder to shake it off but appreciated the little reminder that he would not be separated from her for long.

"Hn," Hiei responded as he placed his blade back in its sheath, "Fine." Then he left.


	16. Chapter 15: Goodbye

Well, I'm kind of sad to say it, but this is the final chapter. No more Minami and Hiei, nada. Unless enough people review and say they want a n epilogue. I wasn't planning on it and did not write one up but I could probably figure something out if enough of you guys want one. Anyway, I decided to post this today, Valentine's Day, because I figured what better way to end a tragic romance than with a modified version of joshi (lovers' suicide) on a day set aside for love. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter of _No Such Thing As Happy Ever After_!

* * *

**  
Chapter 15: Goodbye**

"Hurry up, will ya?" the ogre called as he tugged on the chain. Minami barely managed to keep her balance when the guard jerked her a second time. "While I understand not wanting to die, we ain't got all day in Spirit World and you're holding everything up. That's a bit selfish of you, don't you think?" The ogre laughed loudly and energetically at his own joke.

Minami grumbled and glared at the purple creature leading her to her execution. Where did he get off thinking that was funny? Her guard jerked the chain violently and Minami was pulled out of the dark tunnel she had previously been in and into the bright light of day and deafening roar of the crowd. They wanted blood.

"Worse than demons," Minami muttered as she glared at all the Reikai citizens that had shown up for the executions. Worse because they did not have a blood lust yet still resorted to such crass executions and displays. She couldn't help but wince at the sight of the guillotine before her; the sun glinted off the metal blade ominously and she just hoped everything would be quick.

"Kuraiko, you are hereby charged as guilty for the following offenses: grand theft, murder in the second degree, tampering with Reikai files, crossing into Ningenkai without proper credentials, harming humans, assault and battery, breaking and entering…"

Minami sighed as the list went on. Did they have to remind her of everything she had done? She did not really care; she had somewhere else to be and the sooner that annoying blue ogre finished his speech, the sooner she would get there. She looked into the crowd, searching for one person in specific. She smiled when she saw him, barely a dark speck in the higher levels of the stadium, but her powerful eyes could easily make him out.

"I'll be with you soon, Hiei," she forlornly whispered up into the stands. She disagreed almost wholeheartedly with his decision, but a hidden part of her was glad that he would always be with her.

A small black figure nodded his head when her soft words reached his soul and turned away from the scene playing out before him. He could not watch. He could not see her like this. He could not look on as his mate was executed. So he would leave and wait to join her.

"Kurama," Hiei commanded as he walked up to the group, "A word."

"Of course," the redhead replied kindly as he followed Hiei off to the side. "This is your goodbye isn't it? You aren't coming back."

"I could never remain here," Hiei replied, "Not now."

"They'll look for you, Hiei," Kurama warned, "Your parole is not yet up."

"Let them, they can't do anything to me – not where I'm going."

He sighed, his countenance drooping a little as a wry smirk came to his face. He looked back up at his ally, his friend, and offered his hand in farewell. He wanted to leave on good terms with at least one person.

"Tell her," Hiei asked as he shook hands with the fox, "You would know a better time than I would."

Kurama looked down at what Hiei had slipped into his hand and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the two matching necklaces – Hina's necklaces – he had figured out exactly where Hiei was going.

"Hiei, you didn't," the statement was a plea; "You can't be following her."

"I do not make the same mistake twice," Hiei replied harshly. His form then loosened considerably as a soft, almost non-existent smile appeared on his face, "I will never leave her again."

The executioner finished reading Minami's sentence and Hiei's head snapped up as the crowd grew loud with anticipation. He could not stay here. He had to get away.

He looked at Kurama sternly, "Just make sure she finally knows. Yukina deserves to know and I finally can't screw things up for her."

"There'll never be a good time to tell her when you're gone, Hiei," Kurama argued.

"Then find a decent time."

The crowd had gone silent with anticipation as Hiei rushed to the door. He looked back at the group he had been forced into company with and a slight glimmer of fondness appeared in his eyes. "Sayonara," he whispered as he closed the door behind him, but not before he heard the blade drop.

* * *

Okay, now that you have finished this chapter, press the little "review" button down there and tell me what you thought (of this chapter, of the story as a whole) and tell me if you would like an epilogue. I have an idea formulated for it, but if not enough people want an epilogue bad enough to ask for one, then I am not going to put in the extra effort of writing one. This story is technically finished, it just depends on if you want to know a bit more about after Minami's and Hiei's deaths. 

I would like to thank all of my readers and especially my consistent reviewers: wolfie, rose of death, and killani - your comments helped keep me hopeful about and proud of my story!

And now it is time to say goodbye to this story line and shut the back cover of the book. Like Hiei's final statement in the story, I say to you all:

Sayonara.

rockrchik

And have a happy valentine's day (I know I'll be at work...)!


	17. Epilogue: A Decent End, A Fair Beginning

Wow! I cannot believe how many replies I got telling me to write an epilogue! Seeing all those messages really makes me feel great, so thank you everyone who reviewed!!! And, since I keep my promises, I wrote an epilogue. Just remember, I definitely never promised a happy ending.

Just so you don't get confused, the regular text is the narrative, the italics are what has been happening to the characters since the last chapter.

* * *

**Epilogue: A Decent End, A Fair Beginning**

The soft sound of a gong stopped Kurama as he passed the small shrine. Backtracking a few steps, he silently slid the shoji open just enough to see who sat within, sighing in despair as he watched Yukina kneeling in prayer before the altar that now held several mortuary tablets.

_It had been two months since the execution; two months since Hiei had died, just moments after his mate. Kurama had rushed out the door the moment he had been able to pull himself together and overcome his shock, but it was already too late. Only steps from the door, Hiei lay prostrate on the floor, a small trickle of blood running from his mouth to the miniscule, but growing puddle on the ground. A small, white scar ran around his neck, a scar matching perfectly with the guillotine's mark. The mating mark on his collarbone was inflamed and the puncture wounds had reopened. There was no pulse, Kurama, himself, had checked._

Yukina finished her daily prayers for her brother and his mate and sounded the gong once before carefully putting the incense out. She slowly stood up, her head bowed low in reverence until she slid the shoji all the way open and almost walked into Kurama.

_Despite his fear of her reaction, Kurama had sat down with Yukina a week after Hiei's death and had given her the two necklaces. He had been about to tell her when she leapt into his arms, crying, balling, precious tear gems clattering to the floor one after another. She understood, he realized; the necklaces had been all she needed to know the truth._

"Oh," Yukina stated in shock as she stopped just short of bumping into the redhead's chest. "Kurama-kun, I didn't know you were here. Do you need anything?" She looked up kindly into the man's emerald eyes and smiled gently, her small hand reaching out to lie on his arm comfortingly. He nodded his head in the negative and smiled kindly in turn.

_Life had been going decently for the fox for the most part. He was set to graduate secondary school the coming summer with honors and at the top of his class. Colleges and Universities were begging for his attention. He was finally learning to get along with his stepfather and stepbrother. But, as if to destroy him, the fates had sent him two blows in quick succession. Shortly after his best friend's and closest ally's death, his mother began to feel weak and tired. She had an acute relapse and died two weeks after Hiei._

_Without a reason to stay in the human world, Kurama left his home and dropped his Shuichi façade. He had begun to hang around the temple; everyone figured it was for Hiei – to watch over Yukina; and Kurama had to agree that that was what it had started as. Genkai's death left the koorime all alone in that temple and Kurama had not been able to allow himself to not make sure she was well-protected. Kuwabara's death did not help the situation much either. Maybe it was guilt that had kept him there at first – guilt that he was always the person to bring her the news she would most hate to hear – but it was something else now, and he would not leave her alone for anything now, even the call of his Demon World home was faint compared to his compulsion to protect the fragile girl._

"I did not expect you today," Yukina continued cordially, "otherwise I would have been more prepared."

"It was a last minute plan for myself, Yukina, do not worry about it," Kurama replied.

"Well, the least I can do is to offer you some tea," Yukina continued as she led Kurama inside the main room of her living quarters.

"I would gladly accept that," Kurama responded.

The tea did not take long to prepare and, within minutes, Yukina brought two mugs filled with a soothing herbal tea to the kotatsu Kurama sat at.

"You have been gone awhile," Yukina began after taking the first sip of the piping hot liquid, "Were you in the Makai?"

"For a while," Kurama murmured, "but I also had some loose ends to tie up in the city."

Yukina merely nodded and waited for Kurama to continue.

"I saw Yusuke while I was in town," he said and Yukina perked up in surprise. It had been quite a while since she had heard of the ex-detective.

_Yusuke had simply given up. There could not be any justice, or any hope for justice, in Spirit World if the rulers were willing to sacrifice one of their best and strongest allies to kill his mate. In Yusuke's opinion, she should have been given a second chance. In everyone's opinion, she should have lived – if only to ensure Hiei's survival. He had quit that very day, the very day of Minami's execution, the very day of Hiei's death. And who would tell a being as powerful as he was no? He could not work for them anymore, he refused to remain in contact with anyone with connections to the Spirit World. That was why he and Kuwabara had not talked once after the occasion. He was now living in an apartment that Keiko would join him in after the wedding next month._

"It is good to hear he is doing well," Yukina replied softly, "It is good to know…"

Her smile was filled with grief and Kurama sighed as he noticed the tears barely held back in the woman's eyes. She was thinking about him again, he realized, she was thinking about Kuwabara. But who was he to blame the koorime of her continued sorrow when he mourned the man's death just as much.

_The orange-haired teen might have been upset about his teammate's death, but his sense of justice would not allow him to resign his post as the final Spirit Detective. His valor and his courage had proven foolhardy, however. On his first solo mission, he had fallen into an ambush and had been slaughtered. No one had taken that death well, either. Yusuke had blamed Koenma and his father all the more, Keiko had cried, Kurama had barely managed to not have an emotional breakdown. It was too much for everyone, but it hit especially hard for both Shizuru and Yukina._

"Have you heard anything from Shizuru-san?" Yukina asked hopefully and Kurama could not look the woman in the eyes.

_No one knew where Shizuru disappeared to after her brother's death. She had attended the funeral, drunk and barely coherent, but had disappeared after that. She had not even packed her belongings which were now residing in a storage unit rented under Kurama's name in case the brunette decided to ever show up._

Yukina sighed as she realized that the woman was still missing, "I hope she is doing well."

"We all do," Kurama replied, "Even Yusuke had asked after her."

Several moments of silence ensued before Kurama took a deep breath in order to gain the courage to discuss with Yukina what he most needed to.

"And what of you?" he finally asked, a mere whisper, "How are you doing, Yukina?"

_Yukina had had just has hard of a time as Shizuru. While she had never come to truly understand Kuwabara's intentions, she had come to look at the man as a close friend, one she could always rely on to help her if she was brave enough to ask. Kurama had been the one to tell her, the only one willing to be there for her. He once again held her as she cried, rubbing her back until she passed out and then gathering her tear gems and placing them in a pile on her nightstand. The small koorime wore four necklaces now: the two cried for her and her brother by their mother, one cried for Hiei when she learned of their relation, and one cried for Kuwabara when she learned of his death._

"I am doing…well, I guess," she replied as she clutched two of the chains around her neck, her gaze focused entirely on the quickly cooling tea in front of her, "I can't help but miss them, of course, but there's little I can do about what happened and I understand that now." Her gaze moved to Kurama's pained emerald eyes, "All I can do is pray and ask the gods to bless them where they are."

Kurama broke the moment first, his gaze turning violently to the floor at his side as he glared at the floorboards. "Prayer," he sneered, "I no longer waste my breath or time on it."

"Kurama-kun!" Yukina admonished.

"No," he interrupted, "No more. I've realized the truth Yukina and it's time you do the same. Our prayers mean nothing, that's why they are never answered. I prayed constantly for my mother, an innocent human who should not have died, but look how it ended."

His voice was angry, but not at Yukina, at himself, at fate. Tears clouded his vision and he violently wiped them away.

"The prayers of demons fall on deaf ears, Yukina," he finished quietly and evenly, "The gods don't care for our kind so there's no use keeping hope. That is why they didn't care whether Hiei died or not; that is why they don't care about us. They never even looked into the Chapter Black until the demonic response to what was happening threatened the human and spirit worlds' securities. Did you know, Yukina, that the only reason Koenma had Yusuke and Kuwabara look for you was because the relationships Tarukane was building with powerful demons threatened Human World security?"

Yukina took it in stride. Knowing what she did about the three worlds now, she understood Koenma's reasoning; a demon should be able to take care of him or herself. She turned back to Kurama.

The man was resigned to his cynical opinion, Yukina realized, and a frown settled over her features. She carefully stood up and walked around the table to where her friend sat and knelt at his side.

"Kurama-kun, I know that things are not well now. I hurt just as much as you do," she began as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "but I refuse to believe that I mean nothing, that we mean nothing."

The cynical fox turned to eye her wearily. He opened his mouth to speak but Yukina placed a finger to it and he allowed her to speak.

"Many things have gone bad in my life. I have been hurt by many. I was discriminated against by my own people, just like my brother. My mother killed herself. I was kidnapped, tortured, abused. Nearly everyone I have cared for has either died or disappeared from my life. I could say that and say that no one cares about me, that I mean nothing, that I am worthless; but what would that mean to all the people that have cared about me and all the good times I have had? Plus, Kurama-kun," Yukina paused as she wrapped her arms around his bicep, "if none of this had happened, we would not be here right now, friends helping each other. All I can do now is pray that I don't lose you, too."

Kurama gulped and blinked his eyes several times before shifting his position so that Yukina sat between his legs and they held onto each other tightly. He buried his face in her hair and she pressed herself to his chest, trying to quell her tears in his comforting embrace.

He kissed the top of her head and she held on all the more.

The moment was bittersweet, but it was a decent end and a fair beginning.

* * *

Well, there you go, you guys get your epilogue. Now, this really is the final chapter to this story. Be angry if you like, but I guess my own cynical outlook on life tended to show through in this piece. Life truly does not ever have a story-book ending and, until a person dies, their story does not end, as shown by Kurama and Yukina in this epilogue (the story of Hiei, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Minami might be over, but the story of Kurama and Yukina is one that is about to begin). 

I wrote and posted this story to make a statement about life, to show reality, not the pseudo-reality stories and television shows and movies portray nowaday. Hopefully that is what you take away from this story, not the uncommon character pairing I ended it with.

With much love to all of my readers and extra gratitude to all of my reviewers, I can now truly end this story with a clear conscious.

Rockrchik.

And don't forget everyone, reviews are always appreciated!!!!


End file.
